The Unexpected
by UdotP
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a 16 year old girl, that's new to town. Sam Evans is her 21 year old neighbor. He knows anything that happens between them sexually, is illegal. what happens when what he feels for her is more than sexual, but emotional? will he do the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know right now im working on the journey but this just popped into my head so im just like what ever, i'll just go with the flow, I hope you guys like it.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes really didn't want to move, but sadly she had to leave everything behind, her friends, school, and her boyfriend fortunately for her, they were going to work out the whole long distance thing. She was moving her things in, when her mom called her out.

" _Mercy I want you to meet our neighbors, The Evans" _said her mom, Patricia Jones.

" _Hello, its very nice to meet you_" she said shaking there hands

" _it's very nice to meet you to Mercedes is it?" _said Mary Evans

" _yeah, but everyone calls me, Mercy. You can call me that too"_ she smiled.

" _great, what a very nice name. And these two,"_ she pointed to twins, a boy and a girl. _" Are Stacy and Stevie"_

"_mom, its Steven I'm a fourteen year old boy, not a baby" _he said turning a bright shade of pink

" _well hello, Steven it's very nice to meet you." _she put her hand out for him to shake.

" _you too" _he said shyly

" _I'm Stacy, you can call me Stace if you want"_ she beamed _" and by the way, you shirt is to die for"_, she smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

" _why thank you Stace, and hopefully we can go shopping if your parents say its okay"_ she smiled at them she likes the Evans, they were kind, and sweet.

" _how old are you Mercy?"_ Stacy asked

" _I'm 16" _she smiled.

" _Well, we have one more member of the Evans who should be arriving, soon"_ Dwight Evans said.

" _and speaking of the devil"_ said Mary.

Everyone's eyes moved, to the red sports car that parked, in the Evans garage. Out came a man of god, god put him on this earth, for women to faun over him, he had to. He was beautiful, no gorgeous. From his blond locks, his amazing green eyes, and a nice toned body, she could see his arms. And I cant forget his beautiful full lips, those lips! She wondered what those lips could do to her mouth, her body. "_Woah, how could she think like that? One she was a virgin, and two she had a boyfriend" _she quickly removed that thought from her mind. As she watched him walk over.

" hello I'm Sam Evans " he said staring deep into her eyes.

" hey, i'm Mercedes, but everyone calls me Mercy, you can call me Mercy"

" Nice to meet you CEDES, he said

that made her blush so much, but she knew she had no right having any feelings for him, he looked older. Not a day over 20. and she was just 16, he would never like her like that anyways. Their family talked, had great conversation, and it was time for her to unpack her room, she really didn't want. She loved her room, especially because it had a balcony, one that looked right into the Evans backyard. So instead she decided to get dressed and walk around town. School was starting soon, so maybe she could meet new people. So she put on a purple v-neck, long t-shirt and black leggings, w. her purple Uggs. She put her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head and left. She decided to go to the pizza shop. She was going to wait in line behind a group of boys, until they told her to cut them, she thought that was nice, UNTIL she felt there glare on her ass. She felt slightly annoyed, she was used to guys looking at her ass, but at-least they we're more subtle about it. She decided to say something about it.

" _take a fucken picture, it'll last longer" _she said

one of the boys had a pair of balls.

" _please to meet you sexy mama, im puck your future boyfriend, and what's your name?"_

she smiled and turned around.

" _not interested"_ she grabbed her pizza and went to go sit at a table.

She ate quietly, made a new friend Santana Lopez, who she found out would be going to the same school as her. She walked home, and decided to hop in the shower and change out of her clothes.

**Sam P.O.V.**

He knew, his mom wanted him to meet the new neighbors, but what could he have done when the hottest girl in school offered to " help you " with your school work, she ended up helping him alright. 30 minutes of pure heaven, he swore god created that tongue for his dick, he has never seen someone work there tongue like that. He cleaned up in her bathroom, and left. She always wanted him to stay and talk but what was the point? He got what he wanted. I mean, why would he date a girl, and look forward to the sex, when he can get the sex with out the trouble of being in a relationship. He got in his car, and drove as fast as he could to meet his neighbors, which he knew would be a drag. As he got out of his car, he saw his parents, and siblings talking to what he assumed to be the neighbors. As he got closer, he saw her, she was beautiful, and her curves, lord had to be a sin. Lord please forgive me for my thoughts, of what I can do to that body. He was happy, another girl he could add to his list, fuck her brains out and leave. As he got closer he realized she was much to young for him, but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with her, get her flustered. He was going to love this neighbor he thought. After the conversation, he found out they are really nice people. He went back to his house and up to his room. He decided to do some homework, but it was hot as hell in his room so he open his window. His window faced another window, in his neighbors house, he pray it was Mercedes, and as if god was reading his mind she appeared in front of him, he was about to say something to her, until he realized she was undressing herself, he knew it was wrong to watch but when she got pass her shirt he was a goner. She was wearing a red lacy bra, that looked like any minute her boobs were going to pop out of it. She pulled down her leggings, her back facing him, oh great mother of god, she was wearing a read thong. He thought he was a breast man, but that ass was going to be the death of him, he quickly closed the window, and went to rub one out, with visions of her ass. He was just done when he heard a knock on his door.

" _who is it?" _he said

" its me," Mary Evans said,

" so tonight, clear your schedule, we're having dinner with the Jones, wear something nice." she said then walked out without giving him a chance to answer.

How was he supposed to look at her straight in the face, without thinking about what he just saw? Oh yes, that ass would be the death of him. He needs to fuck her, but he just couldn't.

**So... let me know, what you guys think. And I advise you to buckle your seat belt, cause in this story, shit is going to get real. So please review. Thank you (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing/favorting/following this story! I really appreciate it. And because everyone liked it, I'm updating now :) hope you like it. And I'm extremely sorry for this crappy chapter but review pretty pretty please.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

After Sam finished putting on his black chucks, _fuck dressing shoes_ he thought. He decided on black slacks, and a nice green shirt. He was always told green shirts brought out his eyes. Hoping this would get him to fuck Mercedes quicker, and get her out of his system. _STOP she's 16 Sam, she's a little girl, with a big ass, stop cut it _out, he thought. He decided to remove any thought of her out his mind, he didn't want to walk into the Jones' house with an erection. He couldn't have that happen while at the the Jones he could just see how that would play out BADLY and also with a case of serious blue balls and me having to jerk off in Mercedes guest bathroom and Stacy over hearing him, she always had that eagle hearing. She would come, thinking he was hurt and rushing in. Only to see me cumming all over the place like a freaking sprinkler. OH MY GOD STACY SHE WOULD BE SCARRED FOR LIFE.

His thoughts were interrupted when Stacy walked in _'' you called for me Sammy''._

_''yeah Stace''_

_''listen ..DONT..EVER..open the door no matter what you here behind it when I'm in there_" he said with emphasis on each word so he can get the point.''

'_'okay what would you be doing?''_ she asked

He thought about this ,he couldn't tell his 14 year old baby sister that he was jerking off to the thought of her new friend Mercy''

'' um..um just battling a inner demon.'' he said.

'' so in English your jerking off real nice Sam''

Sam stood there dumb-founded, how did his sweet little Stacy who used to love barbie and everything pink become so ...so.. un-innocent? Oh, they definitely needed to talk.

As Stacy stood there watching her brother with his mouth open she started to walk out not before saying '' HEALTH CLASS.'' and closing the door.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes, stood in her room deciding what she was going to wear. I mean her mom said to wear something nice, but she doesn't want to wear anything to nice. She had no-one to impress, and her boyfriend was all the way in Cali. But she wanted to make a good impression, and since she couldn't get a blond, green eyed boy out her mind, she decided to look sort if her best. She decided on a black wrap dress with a red belt around her waist that made it look smaller. And some silver heels. She decided to curl her hair, she decided to stop wearing weave, because her natural hair wasn't super long but it was pass her shoulders. She was about to go downstairs, to wait in the living room, when her iphone 5 buzzed. Her mom was going to kill her when she found out she made her dad buy it, after she said no.

" **hey baby" - James**

she smiled, thinking of James. He was so gorgeous! He, had the nicest curly hair, and blue eyes, he was so sweet, and just thinking about the way he kisses, made her aroused.

" **hey, what's up? - Mercy**

" **thinking about my girl, she;s beautiful, sweet, kind hearted, and she has an ass made for worshiping, have you heard from her?" - James**

**'" no I haven't but i'll let you know, if I hear from her, ;p but in the mean time, how can I help you (; " - Mercy**

" **well, I was thinking, maybe I could come visit soon, once you get better acquainted, can you help me with that, while my girlfriend, is busy?" - James**

" **let me speak to my father, and I'm pretty sure we can make that happen, and what did you have in mind?" - Mercy**

she was waiting for a response, when her mom called her downstairs, she quickly texted him

" **sorry I have to go family dinner with the neighbors, but we will deff finish this convo tonight"- Mercy**

she didn't wait for a response she quickly went downstairs, and answered the door. OMG Sam looked amazing! He looked good! Good enough to take him on her dinner table. _Stop Mercy, James, James. your a virgin. _She thought. But for some strange reason he won't look her in the eyes. He kept his head the whole time.

**Neutral P.O.V.**

Sam was praying he didn't have to sit across from or next to her. But as god would have it he had to sit right across from her, but he had a plan, keep your eyes down the whole time. Everything was going great before she asked,

" So Sam, how,s school? What are you majoring in?" Said Mr. Jones

"oh um, it's good I'm majoring in art and business actually, I want to own a comic book store, and some day be as big as marvel"

" oh that's great, it's nice to hear that you have a career set for yourself" he said

" thank you" he smiled

" so are you seeing anyone? Who's the lucky girl"? He asked

"um, no. I haven't found the right one I guess" _lies, lies, lies he thought, you'd rather fuck different girls._

He was about to ask Mr. Jones about his profession, but he was probably the only one to hear Mercedes phone go off, she put it on her lap and was reading a message. She smiled widely, then typed something back, he wondered who she was texting. It wasn't till he saw a glint in his eyes that told him, it must be a boy or boyfriend. She looked aroused. She looked up and he quickly looked away,

Mercedes heard her phone go off she could have sworn she put it on silent, well on the bright side, no one seemed to notice, it was James

" **feel like being naughty? I know your in the middle of dinner, but go on you laptop" - James**

One side of her told her not to, but this was beyond boring. So fuck it.

" **So what did you have in mind, what are you gonna do?" - Mercy**

" **idk, but just no, that ass is mine when I come to Ohio" - James**

thinking about James' text just turned her on, James and I did things before, don't get me wrong, but I just can't imagine losing my virginity to him.

She went upstairs, to see what he was talking about.

Sam watched as she excused herself to go upstairs, he wanted to know what she was going to do.

" Um, Mrs. and Mr. Jones, may I please be excused to the bathroom?"

" yes, upstairs, first door on the left."

"thank you"

He went upstairs, and luckily for him her door was cracked open. She was video chatting with someone. All he heard was moans, enough was enough he thought, he wanted to know who this guy was that was making HIS Cedes moan, I mean Cedes.

He quickly opened the door, he came into the room, with a opened mouth shocked Mercedes. She quickly shut the screen.

"Well, Ms. Jones" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I was planning on dropping this story because last chapter didn't really get as much reviews as the first one. And I want to explain that, I let my sister write that chapter because I was overwhelmed with school. I'm grateful for her doing it, but it just wasn't good, and I want to apologize for that. But guess what? From here on out I'm doing all my chapters on my own, even if that means putting my school work aside. Thank you so much for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. So ready or not, here's the next chapter (: and PLEASE REVIEW, IT LETS ME KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT, AND I DID A GOOD JOB.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

When Sam entered her room, she felt a mix of emotions. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, and disgusting Every single one of those feelings went away when she saw the smirk on his face, she was seeing red.

" Well, Ms. Jones"

" What the fuck are you doing in my room? No one gave you permission to be in here. And before you even open your mouth to talk about this? Don't!"

" talk about what? About how I caught you pleasuring yourself, it's natural you know?" he smirked.

" oh, your still here I see? Don't let the door hit you, where the good lord split you" she said.

He walked up to her slowly, she gulped because damn if he wasn't the sexiest man she has ever seen. His body, those eyes and those lips. He slowly stood in front of her.

" is that really what you want Ms. Jones? You want me to leave?" he said so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

" umm.. yes, yes j-jusst leave" she said very nervous, she cursed herself internally for him making her so flustered.

" make me, make me leave" he said

She did what she was told . She stood their silent if they were anymore closer to each other there bodies would fuse together and become one. She wanted to kiss him so bad, she the knew the age difference, she knew she had a boyfriend, and she knew this was crossing a line.

" close your eyes Cedes " he said, she could feel him sending glares at her lips, she licked her lips .

She waited, and waited and nothing. When she opened her eyes he was gone. Ugh she was so mad, why would he do that? Why would he just sit their and turn her on and leave. Ugh fuck him she thought, he is such a dick !

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam wanted to kiss her so bad, even more then she wanted to kiss him, and he was going to, but every being in him told him not to, just to walk away. He didn't have feelings for her, that's not why he wanted to kissed her. He just loved when she blushed, or became flustered it gave him this joy. So he just left the room, went downstairs, told them he wasn't feeling well and left. He was about to call Mary, because he was in need of a stress reliever, and who better to call than her? But his phone buzzed telling him he had a message. He opened it, and it was an Imessage group chat with Puck, and Mike,

**Bro, where have you been? We never get to hang out anymore – Mike**

**Yeah Lips,whats up? You have a new girl your hiding? Cause you know Puck is the man, and I'll always find out. - Puck**

he rolled his eyes at Pucks last text. And decided to answer them and hang with them instead, with school work, he hasn't really got a chance to just hang, just him and the boys.

**Puck there's no girl, but you guys wanna come over, drink a couple beers in the backyard? - Sam**

**Free alcohol? you don't have to tell me twice, I'll bring the beers, be there in 15 – Puck**

**Most deff bro – Mike**

Sam, walked back into the house, and went straight to the backyard. He hadn't noticed before that Mercedes Balcony looked right into his backyard, talk about invasion of privacy. He definitely had to remind the boys to keep it down, after there hot encounter earlier he doubts she's in a good mood, he laughed thinking about it.

" what the fuck are you laughing about, weirdo" Puck said

" nothing " he answered, just then Mike came through the door.

" so the neighbors? How do you like them? Any hot girls?" Puck said.

And of course Puck would be the one to ask that question.

" um no just a 16 year old, and her 23 year old brother and her parents" he answered while taking a gulp of beer.

" oh. Damn she's probably a youngin still developing and what not "

He didn't answer, knowing Puck he would have blown everything out of proportion but, oh Mercedes was developed all right, way passed developed if he might say so himself. So far the evening was going great, everyone was buzzed and they talked about a lot. He really did miss his boys.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes had calmed down from their little " almost make out session " just thinking about it, made her mad. But she was tired of being mad, so she pushed the memory aside. She was home alone, she hated being home alone. A part of her wanted to go next door and kiss the shit out of that dick. But her dad already told her " even though Sam has a good shoulder on his head, too just stay away. " blah whatever. She logged into FB, and one thing caught her eye " Amanda Santos wrote on James Scotts wall – thanks for the ride yesterday ;) had a lot of fun ;*. First of all who the fuck was Amanda, and what exact ride was she talking about? Oh no. she signed out and called James up.

" hey baby " he said

" who's Amanda? And what exact ride did you give her, that she had so much fun" she spat angrily

" Mercy, you need to calm down, Amanda is a girl in my class who's car broke down, I gave her a lift we ended up going to the library and playing pictionary, no big deal" he lied

Mercedes knew he was lying, she could feel it deep inside. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She got off the phone with him and changed her clothes. The house was kind of cold, so she decided on purple leggings, and a black V-neck would be okay. She was about to lay down, when she head hollering and screaming. Being the nosy girl that she was, she decided to check it out. She opened the balcony, only to find Sam and Two guys, drinking beers and laughing she was about to close the door and go back inside when, he called her over. Not thinking about it, she put on her black uggs and went outside.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Him, Puck, and Mike were having a great time, until Mercy had to come outside, and she was just about to go inside, thank god when Puck looked up he saw her " shit " he thought.

" OMG. Who's ass is that? That cant be the ass of a " just 16 year old" no fucking way dude. " with more of his luck, she had to turn around. " OMFG she is beautiful, and her breast, i wouldn't mind putting my D-"

" she's 16 dude, down boy " he said

" so? A man can day dream right?" he said

" yeah, what ever "

" invite her over, lets ask her some questions, better yet truth or dare "

" no. she's not legal to drink, and she's 16 I can't begin to imagine what question you two would ask her, yeah you mike , I saw the way you were looking at her ass" he said

Mike put his hands up in surrender.

" why not? There simple questions we won't go hard, unless you just want to keep her all to yourself, we fully understand." he bumped his shoulder and winked

" there is nothing going on, I'll call her" he had to call he. He didn't want Puck and Mike thinking he liked a 16 year old, he just hoped she would go along with everything and let it go.

" Mercy, come over" and to his surprise she nodded and he guessed she was on her way.

just then she appeared at the gate, she only had on leggings and a black v-neck and she looked good enough for him to take her on the floor, right then and there.

" hey hot mama, im Puck, but you can call me Noah, you and only you " he kissed her hand, she giggled. Why would she giggle like that? What he said wasn't funny.

" hello, im Mercedes, nice to meet you" she may have been black, but he knew she was blushing. Oh no . Puck wasn't to his, he meant to Mercy.

" So Mercy, you wanna play a game" I asked

" depends, what game"

" how about truth or dare " Puck asked.

Mercedes knew she had a boyfriend, but fuck him tonight she was going to drink and have fun. Who cares.

Sam was relieved, because he knew she had a boyfriend, so she would shut down anyone of Puck's stunts.

And of course, with his bad look, it landed on Puck and her, but Puck was the one asking,

" hey sexy mama" Sam cringed at that name.

Mercedes leaned over to grab a beer, but Sam stopped her.

" what are you doing?"

" what does it look like, im drinking a beer, and before you preach to me about underage drinking, save it I really don't give a rats ass" she faked smiled

And Sam knew better, than to try and talk her out of it, she was a girl on a mission

" anyways Hot Mama, Truth or Dare"

please say truth he thought

" hmm.. Dare " she said

" okay, I dare you to give me a lap dance "

with out questioning it, she got up turned around and started shaking her ass,holy shit, he was a dead man. Puck that Lucky SON OF A BITCH. He looked at his reacting all he could was bite his finger.

She sat on his lap and started dancing and bouncing around. Oh god he was a goner. She was done and she took her seat and spun. it landed on him and she had to ask a question.

" Truth or Dare Sammy"

" Sammy? Oh he could tell she was already a little drunk."

" truth "

" you coward, okay how many girls have you fucked, and how many girls virginity's have you taken?"

" umm I've had sex with over 30 different women, and you only get one question, next" he knew the virginity question was personal, because if she was a virgin, she shouldn't even get the idea in his head that he would be the on to take it.

" no fair " she outed, the most adorable pout he's seen, little did she know, a pout like that could make him give her the world.

The night was fun and Mercedes was full out gone, she was beyond drunk. We spun the bottle one last time, and again it landed on Puck and Mercedes. UGH he thought. But this time, it was Mercedes turn to ask him. He didn't really mind, because he knew all she would do was tell him to do a stupid dare or ask him a dumb personal question. So he didn't care, he was drinking his beer.

" Truth or Dare, Pucky?" she batted her eye lashes , wtf he thought.

" of course Dare hot mama, im not a punk " he said looking at me,i gave him the middle finger.

" good, she winked, I dare you too.." she tapped on her chin. I dare you too kiss me " she finished. Sam spit out his beer, he almost chocked on it.

Of course Puck had to make a simple kiss into something extreme. He picked her up and made her straddle his lap, they were kissing and making out fighting for dominance in which Puck won, she was an amazing kisser she was using her tongue to massage every part of his mouth, she tugged on his bottom lip, sucked on it. He wanted to keep it at least rated pg-13 but she had other ideas as she started rubbing against his dick. He was a goner. Sam had to put an end to this, he couldn't just allow this to happen, he was going to have sex with her right there and then on the chair. He separated them, and Mercedes looked like she wasn't done.

" GAME OVER, TIME TO GO " he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her home

" party pooper " he heard Puck yell

" Jail Cell full of men " he yelled back

she tried to pull away but it didn't work, he was stronger he brought her to her doorstep and opened the door. He was about to leave when she said

" why don't you like me huh" she walked over seductively.

" your 16, im 21 we cant happen, and we're NEVER gonna happen" he said back away

" you know, I maybe a virgin, BUT.." she said cupping his dick,he groaned at the touch " that doesn't meant I can't rock your world and have you screaming my name" she slurred.

He removed her hand and tied to leave but, she had other plans. She was so close to him pulling the same stunt he pulled, but he prayed to god, she didn't. He wanted to kiss her, I mean it was just a kiss. It wasn't illegal. She kissed him, she licked his bottom lip asking for permission to enter, In which he quickly granted. She deepened the kiss, it was amazing, the best kiss hands down, it was like her tongue was a personal masseuse. She moaned into his mouth, and he was just about done. He moved his hands down to her but and just held it, it felt amazing! Not jiggly but firm. They were against the door, one of her legs, we're already wrapped around his waste. He stopped the kiss for air. She wrapped the other leg around and slowly brought her upstairs to her room.

**Well this is hands down the longest chapter I've written for this story. And I think I did a good job. Hopefully this redeems for that bad last chapter. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you, hope you liked it (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here goes nothing. I'm so so so so happy about the love I got for the last chapter! I felt so good, and a lot of the reviews made me laugh. With that being said, I want to give a special shout out.**

**ZeeJack: I wait for you to review my stories; because once you review I know I didn't do a bad job lol. Honestly, your reviews seriously MAKE MY DAY , I read it over and over sometimes because it makes me laugh, they are hilarious. Please continue to review, it means so much!**

**I also wanted to give the following a shout outs because you guys were here from the beginning and you never fail to review, and be honest with me. I really appreciate it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**CENAORTANFAN69**

**PerfectLover**

**Erchills**

**Ladysnowsu**

**MCAlovessamcedes7**

**Iluvyeachick**

**ZEEJACK.**

**I appreciate EVERYONE who reviewed; it means a lot. I would shout the rest out but you reviewed as a guest. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. So ready or not, here's the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE. And another HUGE shout out to my beta, what would I do without her?**

**Sam P.O.V.**

He laid her down on the bed and removed his shirt. She felt up and down his abs; she loves how he feels and could never get tired of this. He removes her shirt, and is mesmerized by her sinful white lacy bra with the red bow in the middle. He was about to remove his pants, when she flipped them over, and maneuvered herself on top. She started unzipping his pants; she was so close to giving him his relief, until he stopped her. It was like something finally clicked in his mind that told him to stop. He knew it was wrong; she was underage for god's sake. _What is wrong with me? _He thought. He quickly got up and put his shirt on. She was drunk and he was inches away from taking advantage of her, and he wasn't that kind of guy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We can't do this, I am older than you and you are underage," he answered, trying to leave. She stepped in front of the door to stop him,

"SO WHAT?! You're treating me like I'm a child. I'm NOT a child! I'm far from it" she answered angrily. His next words sobered her up.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! It has everything to do with the fact it is ILLEGAL. I could go to jail," he said.

"NO ONE HAS TO FIND OUT," she answered.

"See what I mean? That answer right there tells me you are too immature for me to do anything with you. You'd rather put your impulsive feelings first. Do you know what type of trouble I could get in? It is not worth it!" He was furious.

"You're just making excuses, you're just a coward." She tried tempting him; and by the look in his eyes, she could tell she had something.

"Don't test me, I am NOT a coward, but hey fuck what I think right? As long as you get FUCKED, all is good, right?" he said

"Get fucked? I'm a virgin, how does that even apply to me?" she spat angrily.

"By the way you're acting, are you sure you haven't fucked different guys?" He knew once those words left his mouth, it was too late. She tried to slap him, but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and crushed his mouth into hers. She was hitting his chest trying to make him stop, but he wouldn't. Slowly, she started giving in, He pulled away, and the look on her face told him he did a good job.

"Was the kiss 'a coward' would give?" he said. He then turned and walked out the room.

He kept running his hand through his hair; a habit he had when he was nervous. How on earth did he allow, a 16 year old girl get the best of him? He shouldn't have reacted like that. He needed lots of self-control whenever he was around her, but damn, she was so tempting. He started walking back to the back yard and kicked the gate open. Puck and Mike had left. He felt his phone buzz and saw the message from Puck.

**We got tired of waiting. Enjoy having your way with sexy mama tho – Puck**

Of course, with this asshole encouraging him, making it seem like whatever was going on between him and Mercedes was okay, made everything worse. Fuck it, he just needed to relax. He was sexually frustrated; unfortunately, he was not able to have sex with the person he desired. He took out his phone.

**What r u doing tomorrow?- Sam**

**Why wanna take me on a date?- Mary**

**I'm being serious – Sam**

**-_- ugh, nothing why? - Mary**

**Great, my parents aren't gonna be here tomorrow I have a free house. Come over? - Sam**

**Sure, what time? - Mary**

**10 – Sam**

**Can't wait ;) - Mary**

He shut his phone off and went to bed because tomorrow was going to be a long ass day. He woke up when he heard the door bell ringing. He was going let it ring; usually his mom or dad would answer it. Then he remembered, they along with Stevie and Stacy were gone until tomorrow morning. He groaned and got out of bed to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was met with a guy, who looked just like a younger version of Mercedes' dad. He guessed it was her brother. He couldn't help but think that he might be there to throttle hij=m.

"Hey man, I'm Kevin, I'm the Jones' son, and I wasn't here to meet your family. Do you wanna have breakfast with us?" he asked

Sam knew it would be awkward because of what just happened the night before with his sister. One the other hand, if he didn't accept the invitation, it might look suspicious.

"Nice to meet you. It is great to have another guy on this block. Give me a minute and I will be over," he said.

"Sure. See you soon." Kevin answered and left.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

She tossed and turned all night, because she couldn't get the kiss and his words out her mind. It's like they permanently implanted themselves. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. She got in the shower, and got dressed. It was beyond hot today, she checked her phone and saw that it was already 98 degrees. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a white V-neck. She didn't really want to wear shoes, so she decided on a pair of Adidas sandals. She was about to go downstairs for breakfast when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said, loud enough for the person outside to hear

"Hey short stacks," Kevin said.

"OMG, KEV! What are you doing here? OMG, I missed you," she said excitedly.

"Can't I come home and visit? Gosh, and to think I missed my sister," he teased.

"I missed you more," she said as she ran into his arms to give him a hug.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and started heading downstairs. He was about to go into the dining room, when the door rang.

"OMG, put me down, Kev ! NOW," she screamed.

She turned around, and she saw the one person she was trying to forget. She cursed under her breath

"Hey man, come in," Kev said.

He started walking inside. That is when Kevin noticed Mercedes' attire.

"What are you wearing?" Kevin asked

"CLOTHES, what does it look like?" she answered sarcastically.

"It looks like you need to go upstairs and put on the rest of your outfit," he warned.

"NO!" she said as she started walking away.

"Mom, make her go put clothes on," he begged.

"Leave your sister alone, she's fine! It's 98 degrees outside" she said.

"Fine," answered Kevin with a huff.

Mercedes simply stuck her tongue out at him.

**Both P.O.V.**

This was going to be awkward; the girl he almost had sex with sitting across from him, and her protective brother right next to him. To make matters worse, her protective dad sat at the head of the table. Oh boy.

Mercedes could cut the tension at the table with a butter knife; she and Sam were the only ones that noticed. She was about to take a bite of her food, when her phone buzzed.

**Hey, chica whats up – Tana**

**Nothing, having breakfast, it's hot as fuck :O – Mercy**

**Oh please, you just have another excuse to put that big booty of yours in a pair of shorts and show it off – Tana**

**Whatever -_- - so what are you doing today? - Mercy**

**That's exactly why I'm texting you – Tana**

**Oh gosh, what? - Mercy**

**Well, I've been looking around and there are NO pools open, so I was wondering if me, you, and like two guys from school can play with a water gun and water balloons in front of your house? Pwetty pwetty please with cherries on top :( -Tana**

**Why not have it at your house? - Mercy**

**Are you loco? In Lima Heights Adjacent? That's asking for a death wish. - Tana**

**Fine, but my dad won't let me have guys over, unless Kevin ( my brother ) is there – Mercy**

**So ask him, duh – Tana**

"so Kev... what are you doing today?" she asked trying to sweet talk him, but he saw right through it.

"Why? What do you want?" he asked suspiciously

"Um, well my new friend wants to have a water fight, and she wants boys there, and I know dad won't let it happen unless you are there. I really, really, want to have it! I swear I'll owe you big time," she gave him the puppy dog eyes as she pleaded and pouted.

"Don't do that, you know I can't say no," he answered

"You and me both," Sam muttered

"Huh?" Kevin asked

"Nothing, I said this is good," he answered back.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued

"PLEASE? You can bring a girl too" she proposed.

"What girl? I'm new here," he said

"PLEASE," she said

"Fine. Hey, Sam what are you doing today, and do you have any hot girls to bring?" he asked.

" Ummm..." he hesitated.

Mercedes thought he was going to say no. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't help but say yes.

"Sure man, I'll find a girl for you. Let me get ready then" he answered as he got up and left.

"THANK YOU!" she kissed Kevin on the cheek and went upstairs

"Ewww!" she heard him say. She pulled her phone out and started texting Tana.

**So everything's a go :D , Come over now and who are you bringing?- Mercy**

**YES! I am bringing Finn and Jake, I get Jake and you get Finn – Tana**

**I have a boyfriend, so I can't have anyone – Mercy**

**No one is telling you to fuck him, it's just fun – Tana**

**Fine, but you owe me big time, and I'm gonna cash in soon ;p – Mercy**

**Yeah yeah – Tana**

She opened up her drawer to find a bathing suit. This was going to be hard for her. All last year she worked hard and lost a lot of weight. It wasn't as if was anything wrong with how she looked. She ended up doing a lot of sports, and the weight just fell off. She was debating between her red two piece or purple one piece. It was 98 degrees outside so she decided on the red one! She went into Kevin's room and stole one of his UCLA shirts and put it over it. She waited downstairs for Tana and the boys to arrive. Kevin took forever to come downstairs. Heck, he was worse than a girl!

**Sam P.O.V.**

How could he possibly stand there and see Mercedes in a bathing suit without jumping her bones? He decided to clean the pool out and let everyone use it instead. After all, it was better than watching her running around with her breasts shaking, and ass jiggling. He shook the thought out his head, and grabbed his phone

**You wanted a date right? How about a pool date?- Sam**

**Sure when? - Mary**

**NOW! Come over, and bring a pretty girl with you for my friend Kevin – Sam**

**Okay- Mary**

He changed into a pair of blue swimming trunks, and walked next door. He was about to knock on the door when Kevin's and Mercedes' arguing stopped him. The door opened and they continued to argue as if he weren't there.

"NO! I'm not showing you what I'm wearing!" she said angrily.

"Why not? I hope you have clothes on. You won't be wearing a revealing bathing suit with these boys around," Kev said.

"I'm not. Why would I wear something to get attention? I have a boyfriend," she stated matter of factly.

"Don't remind me about that boyfriend of yours. It's not you; it's the boys I'm worried about," he admitted.

"I'm turning 17 in two weeks, I'm fine, I can take care of myself" she said angrily

"Whatever! You're so stubborn," he said

"I get it for my dear brother," she said sarcastically.

"Umm, change of plans," Sam interrupted

"What do you mean change of plans? You said yes," she said angrily.

"Calm down, already! What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted is, we have a pool, so instead of water guns, we go swimming. Sheesh!" he said

"YES, that's PERFECT!" she said, smiling.

"And what about the girl? Does she look good?" asked Kevin

"Oh yeah!" Sam answered, with a mischievous smile.

"Boys," Mercedes said rolling her eyes and walking away. Everything with Mercedes was going fine so far, it wasn't awkward at all. She was actually acting mature about this; maybe she took my words to the heart.

"They're here," she said. Out came a hot Hispanic girl two boys. Oh heck, who cares about the two boys? he thought.

"Guys, this is Santana, Finn, and Jake," she said. Everyone got acquainted and headed to the backyard. Sam was about to sit down, when the door rang. It must have be Mary and her friend. Sam and Kevin went to answer the door. God, Mary looked hot in her bathing suit but her friend looked hotter, holy crap. When they made their way to the back yard, the rest of the gang was already in the pool playing chicken. Sam almost passed out. Mercedes had on a red two piece, which caused him to immediately get hard. He had to discreetly fix his "problem". They jumped in and joined the game. So far, Santana was winning. He could tell she was feisty, and tough to beat. The game ended and I signaled for the guys to come over, they were going to get revenge on the girls. They were going do a sneak attach and use water balloons and water guns on them. Slowly they retreated. The girls didn't even notice because they were too busy talking about how hot Drake was. They put the weapons behind them and motioned for the girls to join them. As soon as they came over, they were assaulted with water guns and balloons. The girls in turn, screamed, cursed and threatened the guys. Bad mistake, he looked up to an angry Mercedes with an evil smile on her face. His smile faded and he started running. He ran straight upstairs to his room and he tried to lock the door, but she was too quick and she had him cornered.

"M-mercy, we can talk about this?" he tried bargaining with her.

"No, we can't." She pointed the water gun at his face.

He grabbed the water gun, she fell to the bed and he started tickling her. Somehow she ended up on top of him, and tickling him. What started out as a game suddenly turned sexual. He looked at her, she looked beautiful with her curly hair and no makeup. She lowered herself and started kissing him. They were interrupted by the door opening.

"OH MY GOD"


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello their, I have REALLY good news, senior year in high school so far is going great, I barely get** **any work to do, so with that being said, here's the good news, since I have no work to do, that means you guys will get quicker updates, so without further a do, the next chapter. And I cannot stress this enough, PLEASE REVIEW. Because this story has _40_ followers, and I know at least half read it, so if you could just review, it would mean a lot, because it takes time to write, and when no one reviews, it feels like I didn't do a good job.**

"_OH MY GOD"_

Mercedes and Sam froze, it was like they both forgot how to move. Because Mercedes was on top of him, he really didn't know who it was, it could have been anyone, including her brother. Any minute now her brother was going to beat the shit out of him, or worst **he gulped**. Rip his balls off, and feed it to him. The person, just stood their probably just as shocked as she and I were, and didn't say anything. The fact that I was underneath her, while she was straddling me, didn't help the situation. I was about to get up, when the person spoke.

"Just wanky you to, me gusta" Santana spoke. After he heard a female voice it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he could finally breath. Mercedes started to get off of him.

"Tana, it isn't what it looks like" she started, **wow so cliché**he thought.

"oh really? Because if you ask me, it looks like if I hadn't of interrupted, he was gonna be balls deep in that ass of yours" she said, folding her arms. Sam cheeks grew red.

"I wasn't gonna go balls deep" he tried, even though he would love to have her screaming his name.

"save it trouty, I knows what I saws. You don't have to explain anything to me, shit Mercy if my neighbor looked that good? I would be riding that all night every night" she simply stated. Sam grew embarrassed again.

"omg, Tana stop, we're gonna talk about this later, " she said grabbing her elbow and walking out with her. Sam was about to follow, but he had a problem, that's what happens when a girl straddles your dick, and just leaves, he headed to the bathroom to take care of it.

Sam stayed inside all day, he didn't want to risk seeing Mercedes, he knew he was a coward, but he just couldn't the worst part about it was Santana was right, even though everyone was outside and waiting for their return, he would have easily fucked her right then and their. He came to the conclusion that he needs to stay away from her, even though it might be hard but he has to stay away.

It has been about a month, since he's spoken to Mercedes, and it was driving him crazy. Everything he saw her do, when she walked for school in the morning in her tight jeans, or leggings. Or when she wore one of her V-necks that showed off her breast perfectly. He tried hard not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Everything was going shitty for him.

Things were going completely the same for Mercedes for completely different reasons. It wasn't that she didn't like the school, it was the bitches in school. Mercedes, has always been the type to have more guy friends than female friends. She was first to admit it, it wasn't because she did anything with them, it was because her and guys have more in common. She loves sports, she loves football and basketball, she was also really good at video games. She never bitched like other girls, or was Catty, it just wasn't her. If you ask her, she thought most females in this school were pathetic, they all never last in a relationships because they ask for to much, they want perfection, and no one was perfect, deal with it. They always try changing the guy, if you have to change him, then you guys don't belong together, simple. She was the only one, who thought that, so that's why she didn't really get along with the girls. She wasn't even stressing Sam, he was acting like a coward, instead facing his demons he was running away. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she wouldn't because she realized she has a good guy, willing to make this long distance relationship work. So she needed to grow up and realize that he was 21 years old and she's only 16, so she needs to stop messing around with him.

She did her best staying away from him, it has been a month and he's helping her situation even more, she hasn't said two words to him, in the last month. That was until the teacher, assigned her an assignment worth half her grade. The assignment was to speak to a college student, or someone who went to college and ask them about the college life, and they were to be completely honest. She tried Kevin.

"Kev, I really need your help with this assignment" she started.

"okay, shoot " he sad sitting next to her.

"okay, I need to know how was college for you, and be completely honest" she said

"um, I can't help you with that" he said knowing all he did was party, he couldn't possibly put that idea in her head. Cause he will kill the guys trying to party with her. So he took the easiest way out, he chickened out.

"Kev, this is worth half my grade, why not?" she begged

"you can ask someone else, I'm kind of busy" he tried

"just a minute ago you were willing to help me, but now you don't want to? And I don't know any other college students" she stated.

"i thought it was math, and plus you can ask Sam" he lied for the first part.

"NO" she said to quickly. She cursed internally for being suspicious. He looked at her weird.

"why not?" he questioned suspiciously.

"oh nothing, I really don;t know him like that" she tried.

"Cedes he's our neighbor, we had a pool thing, you know him enough" he said. She knew if she tried another reason, he would ask her questions, questions she didn't know how to answer, and answers he didn't want to hear.

"fine, I'm going now" she said walking over, she knocked on the door. After waiting for about 2 minutes he answered the door. And if he didn't look good enough to eat right now. He also looked like he was heading out.

"um Mercedes, you shouldn't be here" he started.

"I'm here to talk and I need your help with an assignment, and if I don't come in I'm pretty sure my brother is going to come over and ask you why, it will only take like 5 minutes and I'll be out your hair" she said. He thought about it for a minute and moved aside and closed the door. Letting her in was probably safer than her brother questioning him.

"okay first I want to say I'm so sorry for my part in this, I shouldn't have kissed you drunk or followed you to your room. I just want to put this behind us. And second I really need your help with this assignment, it's worth half my grade and it's really important, I tried asking Kev, but he said he was busy, so can you please help?" she asked.

"sure, but I have to go out, and I don't think it's smart to stay here alone, so at 6 meet me at the library?" he said.

"yes, thank you so much" she said.

Sam was beyond stressed out about his sociology class, it was so hard and it's like the teacher was out to get him. He got home at 5:30 and just laid on his bed, he was so comfortable until his doorbell rang, he reluctantly got up to answer it.

"um, Mary what are yo-" he was cut off when she kissed him. He kissed back, it was just a natural thing to do. He pulled away after.

"what are you doing here?' he asked.

"i want to have sex, you use me for sex all the time, so I'm cashing in" she stated

"um, okay" he said leading her up to his room, _who can turn down sex _he thought.

"no,outside" she said

"why?" he questioned

"because I want to. I don't ask questions when you tell me to do things during sex, so don't ask me questions" she simply stated.

"fine" he said and led her outside.

Mercedes waited and waited for Sam, she told him how important it was for her, it was half her grade. An hour later he still hadn't shown up. After calling him, and leaving text after text she decided to go home. She was going to change out her clothes and put sweats and a hoodie on and ask him where the fuck was he and why didn't he show up, she saw the light in his backyard was on, thinking he was back their. She went over and opened the window and looked at his backyard, only to find him balls deep in that Mary bitch.

**Just gonna leave it their, because shits gonna get real for Sams ass. Byee and REVIEW PLEASE (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow earthlings, here's the next chapter. UPDATE PLEASE.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes was beyond pissed. Sam was such a dick, he knew how much this homework meant to her. I mean shit, even if he didn't care about her feelings, at-least have the fucken decency, to call and let her know you had second plans or something, not go around and bone a bitch, and leave her hanging in the dust. Her phone was lighting up, she reached for it, and realized she had two texts, the first one from James, which made her smile. And the second one was from Sam, which quickly made her smile disappear. She ignored Sams and responded to James.

**I'm so glad your dad agreed to let me stay over – James**

**Me too (; - Mercedes**

**I'm on the road right now, I'll be their by tomorrow morning – James**

**yes! Baby I really can't wait – MJ **

**Me neither, and I can't wait for something else (; - James**

**Oh yeah? - MJ**

**HELL YEAH – James**

**boy, you're nasty pay attention to your driving, so I can have you here in one piece – MJ**

**You love it when I'm nasty, and I'm grown :) - James**

**yeah, yeah – MJ**

**bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow morning – James**

She, locked her phone, and went downstairs, no one was home. She went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_We waited for you, but Kevin said you were studying at the library we went to a dinner w. Kevin and won't be back till way later, don't wait up._

_Mom, Dad, and Kev_

Great. She thought, she grabbed some grapes and went back upstairs, her phone was lighting up, she slid the lock and typed in her password, it was Sam texting her

**Mercy I'm so sorry – Sam**

**Please text back – Sam**

**Call me please – Sam**

**I'm really sorry. We need to talk – Sam**

**FINE , I'm coming over – Sam**

**On my way now – Sam**

**Come outside – Sam**

**Open the door – Sam**

She rolled her eyes, why the fuck was he blowing up her phone. She put her leggings and a hoodie on and went outside. She opened the door, and their he was shivering. She moved aside and let him in, they walked to the kitchen he sat on the stool at the island and just looked at her, she was getting annoyed.

"what are you looking at? You said you wanted to talk so talk" she spat

"are you mad" he asked. Oh hell no. she thought.

"no, I'm fucking shitting unicorns and rainbows, and lucky charms are flying out my damn ears, oh thank you captain obvious" she stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, i-i got held up at work" he lied

"that's cool, because work must be that bitch you were boning in the backyard so everyone could see, work must have been REAL fucken hard" she spat angry at the fact that he lied

"omg. You saw that? IM SORRY FOR LYING" he said.

"NO YOUR NOT. Because if you were, you wouldn't have done it to begin with" she spat, a little louder than she should have.

"what are you really mad about?" he said stepping closer to her, invading her personal space.

"not a damn thing" she looking at him up and down, she backed away.

"are you sure? Or are you mad I wasn't boning you" he said, and moved closer to her.

"oh I'm damn sure, because my boyfriend will be here tomorrow morning, and he's the only that will be boning me" she spat angrily and backed away, only to bump into the kitchen counter. Sam was shocked at her response, his shock state quickly turned into anger, he should be the one taking her virginity not that dick head boyfriend of hers, he's probably inexperienced, he wouldn't even be able to treat her right. He thought. He moved closer to her. Squeezing his erection against her leg. She gasped and he smirked.

"I bet he can't make you feel how I could, I bet he can't have you screaming his name like I could" he said cockily.

"well, judging by your little problem", she pointed at his penis " he can have me doing those things, and better! He's bigger, MUCH bigger" she lied. He was seeing red. He grabbed her by the waist, and sat her at the kitchen counter. He kissed her passionately, which she didn't turn him down, she just kissed him back, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and started grinding against his erection, he groaned at the feel.

"Where are your parents and brother?" he asked breathlessly

"Not here, won't be back till later" she barely got out, thank the seventh star he thought. She kept on grinding against him loving the way he felt. He made sure her legs were securely wrapped around him, and he carried her upstairs, with out breaking the kiss, he threw her on the bed and unbuckled his pants, she took her shirt off. He settle between her legs, he took off her leggings, she arched her back to make it easier for him. He took it off with ease, he took his jeans off.

"do you have a condom' she asked. SHIT he thought, FUCK. He didn't have his wallet on him.

"i forgot" he said embarrassed, right when she was going to answer, her phone lit up.

**We'll be their in 20 – Kev**

"Shit" she groaned

"what?" he asked

"My parents, are going to be home in 20" she said.

"fuck, I have a little problem" he said looking down. Mercedes thought about what to do.

"let me?" she asked

"you don't have to" he said, even though he wanted her to. She pulled his member out his boxers, and started stroking him, up and down. He threw his head back, god did that feel good.

"faster" he said huskily. She obliged and started stroking faster and faster, he felt like he was in heaven, he felt his release coming, he shot his cum all over her hands, she sat up walked to the bathroom and washed it off, she came back to the room smiling handing him napkins, he took them and cleaned himself off.

"Mercy, I can't do this with you, it's illegal" he said.

"not if I liked it" she tried

"no, this shouldn't have happened, this will NEVER happen again" he said getting up.

"So what? You're going to leave and pretend I didn't just give you the best hand job you've ever had" she asked

"it wasn't the best" he lied

"yeah, sure just leave" she said putting her clothes back on, he felt bad he tried holding her but she tensed and backed away.

"Just GO" she yelled. He had to leave, her parents and brother were going to be here soon, what could he say to them if he got caught. He quickly put his pants on and left. Mercedes, laid in bed beyond happy, he was SO huge! It felt great. Oh it was on, she will lose her virginity to him she thought.

The next day, she got up, took a long shower and decided to wear something nice, James was coming to visit. She was beyond excited.; she put on her black and blue stretchy short skirt, and a white silk top, she heard different voices downstairs, so she decided to go see who it was. When she went downstairs, she was beyond happy it was James, Kev and... Sam, what was he doing here, she ignored him and jumped into James arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. From the corner of her eye she saw Sam tense and he looked mad, what the fuck was he getting mad about.

"OH HELL NO" Kevin said. I looked at him, what was his problem

"put her down now" he said. He listened and put me down. She grabbed his hands and started to bring him upstairs,

"where do you think you guys are going?" Kev asked.

"we're going to my room, we have to catch up" she answered simply

"keep the door open" he said, looking at James skeptically .

"fine" I said starting to lead him upstairs.

"NO!" Sam said.

"why man" James finally spoke looking at him skeptically

"yea, why not Sam" She asked, throwing him under the boss. Kevin turned to him looking at him waiting for an answer also.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS REESIE, AMAZING BETA !**

Sam didn't know what to say. The truth was he was jealous of James, having alone time with Mercedes, but how? How can I have some sort of feelings for her? This was so fucked up.

"Well, she still is a teenager, do you think it's smart to leave them in her room alone after they haven't seen each other in a while?" he tried.

"That's nice man, the fact that you have Mercy's best interest at heart, but it's okay dude" Kevin said.

BULLSHIT. Mercedes thought, eyeing him. Which didn't go unnoticed by James, but he just shrugged it off. Mercedes rolled her eyes grabbed James hand and brought him upstairs.

"So... Let's catch up" he said.

"Yeah, right" she said pushing him on the bed and straddling him. They started to kiss, she deepened it. He was a great kisser, but he wasn't as good as Sam.

"I DON'T HEAR TALKING" yelled Kevin. Mercedes rolled her eyes and got off him. She laid next to him, while he took his pillow and put it on his crotch to hide his erection. Just then Kevin came in.

"Mercy and James, Sam and I are going to Puck and Mikes house, we're trusting you and James" he said, then he looked at James.

"I will kill you if anything happens to my sister" he said. James gulped, with that Kevin and Sam left.

"So lets really catch up" she said. But James had other ideas. He pulled her over and hovered over her and started kissing her, she could do kissing, kissing was nothing, but she DID NOT want to have sex with him. He started to put his hands up her shirt, going to her breast.

"Stop, I think we should slow down" she tried.

"It's okay Mercy, he's not here" he said, not listening to her telling him to stop. He unhooked her bra, and was about to touch her.

"STOP, I don't want to" she tried

"Mercy, don't be nervous" he stated, cupping her breast.

"Please stop" she said, and started to whimper, which caught his attention.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry Mercy, I really didn't mean to" he tried, she just whimpered.

"Mercy, you have to believe me, I would never, try and do any_" he tried, but she cut him off.

"It's okay, let's just watch a movie okay?" she said not wanting to talk about it.

888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was at Mercedes house except Sam, and she wanted to know why.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask Sam something" she said.

"Why? What are you asking?" James asked, kind of suspicious.

"He's the person I'm interviewing for a project, stay here and I'll be back" she lied, still annoyed with him from earlier.

She walked over to Sams house, the door was open, she walked in and went up to his room. He was laying on the bed with a pillow on his face.

"Mom, I thought you, dad, Stacy, and Stevie left" he said with out looking.

"Well, that's sad" she said. He quickly pulled the pillow off his face.

"What are you doing here? We shouldn't be here alone" he said backing up.

"I just want to talk, I have a question" she said honestly.

"Why don't you ask James" he said his name, like it was a bad taste in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, and gave him the "I'm serious" face.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Okay, My friend's boyfriend kinda forced himself on her. She knows it's not her fault, but what does she do if she still thinks it's her fault?" She said. Sam got up.

"I'll KILL HIM!" He screamed seeing red. Mercedes got up and stood in front him.

"Sam, you need to stop! Promise me you won't say anything, I'm fine, it's okay" she said.

"Mercy, It's not okay" he tried reasoning with her.

"Sam promise" she said looking him in the eyes and pouting, he gave in.

"Fine, Mercedes if there's a next time, you need to tell me" he said sternly. She agreed, she was about to kiss him when her phone vibrated.

**Where r u? And what's taking you so long?- James**

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Sam, bye" she said kissing him on the cheek and walked out.

The next day everyone was in the living room, Puck, Mike, Sam, Kev, James and Mercedes. Sam was sitting next to James. James phone rang, and Sam saw the name said Ashley, James quickly looked up to see if anyone noticed, Sam quickly looked away.

"Um, my moms calling I'll take this upstairs" James said. Sam waited a couple of minutes then excused himself to use the "bathroom". Mercy's door was open, he put his ear to door, he had the phone on speaker.

"What's taking so long?" Ashley said.

"Baby, give me time. I'm going to have sex with her then break up with her" he answered, Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know why you're doing this, just leave her, she's a 16 year old girl, you need a woman" she said.

"i have to go Ash" he said hanging up, and walking to the door. Sam waited for him.

"You need to break up with her" Sam spat angrily.

"And if I don't?" he retorted. Sam approached him slowly.

"Look at it this way, when I'm done, you can have my seconds" he said walking down the stairs, Sam stood there stunned, then anger took over him. He went downstairs picked James up by the shirt and punched him in the face. Puck immediately held Sam back.

"Aye, Sam wtf?" Kevin asked.

"Tell them what you said James" Sam spat.

"I didn't say anything" James said holding his mouth.

"Liar" Sam said trying to lunge at him.

"I'm a good guy, what the fuck is your problem" he asked.

"A good guy? A good guy wouldn't force themselves on a girl who said no" Sam spat. Mercedes froze, Kevin approached James and pushed him in the chest.

"What did you do?" Kevin said pushing James again. Mike got up and held Kevin back. Mercedes grabbed James hand and brought him upstairs. She slammed the door and crossed her arms.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"I didn't say anything" he lied, Mercedes knew he was lying, she knew Sam wouldn't just make that shit up.

"Mercedes, baby you know I love you" he said.

"James, go to the bathroom, and clean your face" she said. While in the bathroom, his phone blinked, she picked it up, and went through the text.

**Hey baby, to make your decision go faster between her and me, here's something to help make up your mind – Ashley**

Attached was a naked picture of her. Mercedes felt like throwing up. James came out the bathroom.

"James, are you cheating on me?" she asked, knowing the answer but she wanted to see if he had the balls to be honest.

"No, why would you ask that?" he lied.

"ASHLEY. She texted you" she said handing him his phone.

"Mercy, I can explain" he tried.

"Save it, pack your shit and get the fuck out" she said, leaving, closing the door and walking out. She went downstairs to find Sam, she needed to talk to him. When she got there everyone was their besides him.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He went home" Kev answered.

"I'm going to talk to him, and James is leaving. PLEASE just let him leave" she said waking out. She walked over and knocked even though the door was open, she needed to have a serous talk with him. He came to the door with and ice pack on his hands.

"Can I come in?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just moved out the way and let her in. she walked into the living room and just sat down. Waiting for him to start.

"Okay, well me and James are over. And I'm not bothered by it. It hurts to know what he did, but I really don't care. I like you Sam, not just a crush, I really like you. So what I want to know is how do you feel about me?" she asked nervously.

"Mercedes honestly I don't know how I feel about you, and even if I did, there's nothing I can do about it, you're underage" he stated honestly.

"And I fully understand, and you know what I'm not mad. I just wanted to get that off my chest" she said getting up. He got up with her, and stood in front of her.

"We can be friends Mercy" he said. Mercedes laughed.

"I can't help but feel selfish for asking this, but I'm turning 17 in two months, I want you to wait for me" she asked with hope.

"What do you mean by wait for you?" he asked

"No sex with any other females" she stated flatly.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try" he said stepping closer to her. She closed the gap, and kissed him, a very deep kiss. It felt like a good bye kiss, no, more like a goodbye for now kiss.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The song is BEST THING I NEVER HAD - BEYONCE. Please read, you'll understand the feelings better. Umm, sorry for taking so long to update. But here it is and Thanks to my Beta Reesie (: Thanks girl !**

**Sam P.O.V.**

It's been a month, and Sam has been going crazy. He wanted to have sex, NO he NEEDED to have sex. I mean why should he wait? She was only a 16 year old girl, what made her so special? Shit, she wasn't special. Sam knew that was a load of shit, and that she was special. If she wasn't he wouldn't be pacing around his room like a mad man. All he had to do was text Amber and they could meet up in an hour, Mercedes was in school. Then no one would ever know, it would just stay a secret. He reached over and grabbed his phone from his bed.

**Hey (; - Sam**

**oh, your alive? - Amber**

**HA HA -_- - Sam**

**what do you want Sam? - Amber**

**you wanna hook up? - Sam**

**when? - Amber**

**now? My house? - Sam**

**be there in an hour – Amber**

Sam dropped his phone on his bed and started doing the salsa like Victor Cruz does when he scores a touch down. He was excited all would work out, it wouldn't be a big deal, he just wouldn't get caught.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

" Hey Mercy, wait up" Jake Puckerman said jogging up to her. Jake liked Mercedes, he always tried asking her out, but she always turned him down. It wasn't that he wasn't cute or had a nice personality. He was actually really funny, and nice to be around. But she wasn't going to cross that line. One he wasn't Sam and Two she was going to wait the two months for Sam, so she couldn't go out with him.

"Hey Puckerman, what's up?" she bumped shoulders with him, which made him smile, he also has a nice smile.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Class, duh just because you don't go to class doesn't mean all of us don't" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"HA HA Puss, didn't you hear, classes are canceled for seniors" he said excitedly. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the nickname, he calls her that because he said her brown eyes remind him of Puss' from Shrek.

"Don't lie to me Puckerman" she pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not, trust me Puss, so you want to hang out?" He tried again.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go home. I'm exhausted" she lied. She was ecstatic, she could go home and see Sam, they could hang out. She noted the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh okay, catch you later?" he asked. She smiled.

"In a while crocodile" she answered.

"See ya later alligator" he smiled back,hugged her than kissed her on the cheek. Mercedes was so close to being out the door when Santana stopped her.

"You wanna go to the Pizzeria?" she asked.

"Um, I'm just going to go home, I don't feel well" she lied again, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"If you wants to gets you mack on with guppy lips than say so" she stated, Mercedes rolled her eyes, said goodbye and started walking away.

"MERCEDES!" yelled Santana down the hall, Mercedes turned around.

"BY THE WAY, JUST WANKY YOU TWO" She said, and walked away. Mercedes was going to kill her, why would she do that, she smiled. She got outside, the walk to her house was about an hour, she put her headphones in, put the music on and started walking while humming.

" _cause who's laughing now" she sung._

**Neutral P.O.V.**

Sam waited by the door, looking out the window. She had finally arrived, he swung the door open, forgetting to close it. He didn't care they were on the living room couch. He took her hand and made him straddle him, something was nagging him. Maybe it was because Amber didn't have the curves Mercedes had, her thighs would have made him feel better he ignored it, and started undressing her, he flipped them over, and started kissing her, which also didn't feel like Mercedes' kisses.

Mercedes walked into her house, she knew no one would be home. Her parents were at work, and Kevin was at school, she dropped her book-bag grabbed a banana, and walked over to Sam's house, again his door was wide open, she smiled to herself, he always keeps the door open. She walked in to surprise him, only to find him balls deep in another bitch. She wanted to leave, but her feet wasn't moving, she knew she had to get out of there. She felt her eyes start to water, she backed away, but she bumped into the book shelf and dropped a vase. Sam quickly sat up, only to see a sad Mercedes, she apologized, the best she could with out sounding sad, but Sam knew better. She turned around walking away. Sam got up and put his sweats on, and followed her, not before telling Amber he would be right back. He ran out the door screaming her name but she wouldn't stop. He quickened his step and caught her at her doorstep he grabbed her by the wrist, and turned her around. Only to be met with tears coming down her face, and her eyes puffy. It broke his heart to see her that way.

"Mercy" he whispered.

"Don't you dare" she cried.

"Let me explain" he tried.

"NO, you don't get a chance to explain. I just want to know why?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"I don't know" he answered, she rolled her eyes.

"Wrong answer, you know what Sam? Do me a favor, don't talk to me, don't look my way, don't even breath the same air that I breath. I didn't force you to wait, you promised me. You could have saved me the heart ache and just told me no, that you couldn't do it, and we would move on, and you could fuck any bitch you wanted to." She spat angrily walking away.

"Mercedes please" he said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"NO, as far as I know you died in my eyes, when you fucked that bitch" she spat, giving him a cold glare and walking into the house. Sam felt like someone punched him in his heart. He walked back to house, Amber was gone. He walked straight up to his room, he cried for the first time in his life over a girl.

**OOOOO**

Weeks has gone by, he just stayed in his room, in his own little bubble. He didn't speak to anyone. It would have stayed that way, if he hadn't of made plans with Kevin, a month ago to hang out, play video games and drink. He got out of bed got into the shower, and let the water run over him. Thinking about Mercedes, if only he wouldn't have thought with his dick, he wouldn't be in this situation. He got dressed and walked over to the Jones' house even though it would hurt him even more seeing her there. He knocked, and Kevin opened the door.

"Damn man, you look like death" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah well I haven't slept much" he answered dryly. Kevin was about to answer when Mercedes came down the stairs with her radio and Ipod in her hand.

"You ready?" she asked Kevin completely ignoring he was there.

"Yeah" Kevin answered smiling.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well Cedes' asked me to listen to her sing one of her songs for her glee club, I told her you were coming, she said it was great because the more ears the better, so we're listening to her sing. It won't take long" Kevin answered walking into the kitchen, with Sam behind him. When Sam walked into the kitchen, he saw Jake, Puck's little brother there, what was he dong there. Sam walked up to him.

"Hey what's up Man?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Merce wanted me to come, I had to support MY girl" he answered, smiling at Mercedes, which made her blush, and put her face down. Sam almost passed out, HIS girl? Oh god, he pushed her away, he did this. He made them become something. Sam gulped, and walked away. He sat at one of the chairs on the table, Jake sat next to her, with Sam and Kevin sitting across from them. He rubbed her back, so she could start. Sam clenched his fists under the table. She looked up at him, staring him dead in his eyes. Right then and there he knew the song was about him. He tensed, if looks could kill, she'd be a wanted woman. She glared at him, and started.

_**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around...**_

She sang, staring Sam in his eyes, which went without knowing to everyone else.

_**There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I must've been out of my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you**_

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out

She smiled sadly at Sam, then continued, Sam fidgeted in his seat. She sang the song with so much soul, with so much meaning. It killed him to know this was how she felt. She belted the next part.

_**I wanted you bad**__**  
**__**I'm so through with that**__**  
**__**'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**__**  
**__**You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)**__**  
**__**Oh yeah, I **__**bet**__**it sucks to be you right now**__****_

_**So sad, you're hurt**__**  
**__**Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care**__**  
**__**You don't deserve my tears**__**  
**__**I guess that's why they ain't there**__**  
**__**When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**__**  
**__**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you**__****_

_**Thank God you blew it**__**  
**__**I thank God I dodged the bullet**__**  
**__**I'm so over you**__**  
**__**Baby good lookin' out**_

She looked over to Jake, and smiled. And actually smiled. She turned around back to Sam, and crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. Sam felt like shit, he felt like crying.

_**I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
I said, you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
And I'll never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now**_

I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye

Mercedes continued to stare at him, so he could know the song was for him. He took a deep breath, he couldn't break down here, not in front of everyone.

_**I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be (the best thing I never had)  
And I will always be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh, best thing you never had!**_

I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

What goes around, comes back around  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now

She finished, than smiled wickedly at Sam, by the look on his face, she knew he got the message.

"So...?" she asked, even though she knew she killed it, there was only one response she wanted.

"Wow, Merce you did amazing" Jake beamed, he couldn't stop smiling. She was so beautiful, and she did such a great job _he thought._

"That was amazing Cedes', damn you've gotten better. That's my sister" Kevin beamed. She turned to Sam.

"So what did you think Samuel" she spat coldly, which went unnoticed again.

"That was great Mercy" he croaked, which caused both Kevin and Jack to look at him.

"Don't grow a vagina Sam" said Jake in true Puckerman fashion.

"Yeah, she was good but damn man up" Kevin clasped him on his shoulders. Mercedes just rolled her eyes. _He didn't have feelings when he was having sex with another girl after he made a promise to me he wouldn't,_she thought.

"Thanks" she said looking at Kevin and Jake. She got up, and Sam didn't notice she was dressed until now._Where was she going _he thought.

"I'm going to go upstairs to grab my purse, then we can go" she said to Jake, he just nodded. Kevin got up and grabbed the beer and walked into the living room noticing Sam wasn't following him, he stopped.

"Come on man" he said.

"I'll be there, gotta use the bathroom, gimme a sec" he answered going up stairs without hearing the response. He needed to speak to her. He rushed into her room, she whipped around at the sound of the door opening.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat coldly.

"Mercedes just hear me out please" he pleaded with her.

'No, I don't want to hear your excuses, move out my way I have to go" she answered. Sam knew she wasn't going to move, so he did something he knew would stop her. He kissed her, he needed her to understand. It didn't work, she pulled away and smacked him hard in his face.

"How fucking dare you, I'm done with what ever this is. What part of you're dead to me don't you understand' she spat.

"Mercedes you can't date him" he pleaded with her, ignoring what she just said.

"Get out my way Samuel" she crossed her arms over her chest. He decided to put his foot down.

"Mercedes you are not going on that date" he said angrily.

"Yeah? Who's going to stop me? I'm going to this date" she asked him laughing.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" He said stepping closer to her.

**Oh how the tables have turned huh? Well let me know what you thought, thanks again to my Beta Reesie! Please Review, and tell me what you guys thought, it makes my day lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to write a new story, NOT NOW but at-least after I've finished HALF my stories. So the ideas that I've been thinking about are 1. A race story 2. Sams a young teacher, and Mercy is a student or 3. Sams in a gang, and he's bad news, and Mercy is an innocent girl. Let me know which one you guys think I should do, majority wins. THANK YOU RESSIE !**

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He said stepping closer to her._

"Sam I swear to god, I'm not in the mood for your shit. You need to grow the fuck up and get the fuck out of my way. Now you want to stake claim to me, when you didn't before? It doesn't work like that. You don't just decide when you want me you can have me. You had a chance but you blew it. You made your bed now lay your ass in it" she finished angrily.

"Mercedes, I know I fucked up. I admit I fucked up, but everybody fucks up. If you give me a chance, we can fix this" he begged her to listen.

"What is there to fix? We never had anything to begin with. I moved on and I'm pretty sure there are a list of girls you can be with. Just leave me alone" she softened.

"Mercedes don't say that, you know when we kissed you felt something" he tried.

"Sam, I really don't want to do this with you right now. I swear I won't hesitate to call my brother and Jake up here, and you can explain to them why you're in my room, trapping me against me will." She said walking past him, and opening the door.

"Please M-Mercy, don't do this I-I-I love you" he said honestly.

"I loved you" she said walking out. Mercedes wiped out her tears, and went to the bathroom to re-apply her makeup. She didn't want them to notice she was crying. Sam just went downstairs not saying a word to anyone and just walked out.

"Mercy, where's Sam going?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think he's feeling well" she told a half truth.

"That sucks, he did look bad when he first got here. Now Jake have her back by 10, and not later not even 10:01" Kevin said.

"Yes sir" Jake answered saluting him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jake and Mercedes decided to make this date simple and go to the movies. They chose to watch a scary movie, and everything was going well until the girl in the movie gets massacred by by Freddy using a chainsaw. It was SO disgusting, and Mercedes hated blood. Jake saw that she was uncomfortable and decided to walk her out, because that's exactly how the whole movie was going to be like.

"So you want to go to the pizza shop?" he offered.

"Sure, thanks I absolutely don't do blood" she laughed. They started walking, because it wasn't that far away. As they were walking it was silent, Jake stopped her.

"Hey Mercy? Can I kiss you?" he asked. Mercedes felt nervous, she simply nodded. He leaned in to kiss her, it was a peck on the lips, and she felt... absolutely nothing, and Jake must have felt it to because he had a quizzical look on his face. She tried again, this time kissing him deeper, with more passion, and again nothing, it was beyond weird.

"That was..." Jake said.

"Awkward and weird?" Mercedes asked while laughing, she couldn't help it. It was funny that after all this time of Jake wanting to date her she finally gave him a chance and nothing.

"Wow, I thought it would be better, you're a bad kisser" he joked.

"Hey, that's not true. I just think we are better off as friends" she laughed while hitting his chest. He caught her hand and held it, and leaned over and kissed her passionately again, and nothing.

"Just making sure, and Puss you know I was kidding about not being a good kissed" he laughed.

"I know" she said cockily joking around. They engaged in a conversation the whole time, not noticing they were in-front of the pizza store. Jake opened the door and let her in first. They ordered their pizza and sat down.

"So spill it" Jake said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You haven't been smiling like you used to, and when you sang the song today, I knew you were singing to someone, so what's going on?" He asked. Mercedes was shocked that he noticed, he was truly a nice guy. Mercedes needed someone to talk to, so why not Jake, she just wouldn't disclose names.

"Okay, there's a guy. I love him and he loves me, but that's the problem" she stopped to see if he understood. He nodded his head in a way to tell her to continue. So she went on.

"I feel like I'm the young one in this thing that we have but he's the one who needs to grow up. An example would be, I needed his help with a project and I specifically told him it was an important part of my grade. I waited and waited and he never showed up. Come to find out, he was having sex with another girl. It hurt you know? That showed me sex was more important than me. Then we finally got the fact that we had feelings for each other out of the way. I asked him to promise me that in two months he wouldn't have sex with another girl or be with her, and he promised. Yet again he breaks the promise and I find him having sex with her, and it's like I didn't hold a gun to his head and make him promise. That was a decision he made on his own, and he broke it. And that hurt me the worst. It was like he disrespected me, and tried to be slick about it, and think I would never find out, which made me feel stupid." She finished. Jake leaned over and wiped her tear away, she didn't even notice if she was crying.

"Mercy to me it seems that you love him. If it wasn't for all those things he have done to you, you wouldn't be indecisive." He finished.

"i do care for him, it's just I don't want to get hurt again. We're not even dating and he's constantly hurting me, imagine if we date?" she asked incredulously.

"Mercy, you can't live off of what if's, it can go either way. What if he's faithful?" he asked.

"You're not helping, I want you to say stay away from him" she laughed.

"Bit you can't do that, even as you sat here and explained to me all the things wrong he's done to you, I can still see the love you have for him, when you speak about him" he finished.

"When did you get so wise Puckerman?" She asked.

"All in a days work" he replied.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know" she answered.

"I think you should talk to him, get everything off your chest. Ask him where you guys stand, and what he's wiling to do to keep you happy and vice versa. When in love, you take chances. And if you really love him then you'll take that chance" he finished.

"Thank you Jake" she said leaning over and giving him a hug. She checked her watch and it was 8:00 she still had two hours to talk to Sam. She was going to call him and make him pick her up, she just had to lie to Jake.

"How are you getting home?" She asked.

"I'm going to walk, you want to join?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to call Kev to pick me up" she lied.

"I'll wait" he tried.

"No, I don't want you to wait then start walking after we leave, you can go. I'll wait" she smiled.

"Are you sure?" He tried again.

"Yeah, I'm positive Puckerman" she smiled.

"Bye Puss" he said, giving her a hug and walking out the pizza shop. She pulled out her phone, and breathed in and out. She dialed Sam's number.

_**Hello?**_

_**Yes, Sam?**_

_**What's wrong Mercy**_

_**I'm fine, can you come pick me up?**_

_**Where are you? I'll be there, anywhere?**_

_**The pizza shop.**_

_**Be their in 5 **_He said, hanging up the phone. She waited outside, and with in 5 minutes he was there, she opened up the door and got in.

"I want to talk, is there anywhere we can talk? I have a 10:00 curfew" she said.

"My parents have a cabin, that's like 15 minutes away?" He offered. They drove in silence all the way there. He opened the door for her, and they walked to the cabin in silence. He opened the door and walked to the bedroom, sat and waited for her to do the same. She sat in the bed next to him folding her legs underneath her.

"I want to talk to you, I need to know where we stand?" She stated simply.

"I love you, and I want to be with you" he said.

"Sam it's easier said than done. I want you to honestly tell me how you feel, everything, know holds bars and be completely honest with me" she said. Sam contemplated telling her everything and 100% how he feels, but he decided to be honest. Because if she was giving him a new start then he would take it.

"Okay, but let me finish, no interruption" he said, she nodded for him to continue.

"The first day I ever saw you, I thought you were cute, and had an amazing body. I just wanted to fuck you, nothing else, no attachments. Then the day of the first dinner we first had, I accidentally saw you getting dressed, and right there, I felt like I needed to have sex with you. When the dinner came, I got a little upset when you were texting James, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, not worrying about my feelings. When you left to go upstairs, I followed you and when I pretended I was going to kiss you, it was all a game for me. When I saw you kissing Puck when we were playing truth or dare, I was full blown jealous. I wanted to kill him and punch him in the face even though he is my best-friend. Then when you kissed me and we went upstairs, I don't know what it was but right then and there I knew I had feelings for you. When we almost had sex, but I didn't have a condom, that was another situation, that showed me I couldn't stay away. When I over heard James on the phone and I found out that he was cheating on you, I wasn't mad at him for cheating. I was mad because he would end up hurting you, and I didn't want him hurting you. That's when my feelings grew for you even more. And when you asked me to wait for you and I said yes, even though I didn't wait the fact that I agreed to wait for you from the beginning showed me that what I felt for you was beyond like. That's when I realized I loved you. And I am so stupid and dumb for doing what I did and hurting you. I swear to god Mercedes I'm an asshole, and I would never ever do it again I promise and this is a promise I know I'm going to keep" he finished.

Mercedes was full on blown crying, she didn't know this was how he felt.

"So what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Mercy, I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to be with you, and I want this to be a mature thing. I don't want to put a label on it, and I'm going to work on us" he finished.

"Yes Sam, I'll be with you," she said laughing and wiping her tears away. He beamed, he was beyond happy. He leaned over and kissed her.

Slowly and slowly deepening the kiss, he let all his emotions out in that kiss. He laid her on her back, and continued the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, it was full of lust.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to get up thinking he went to far. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

"Sam, I want you to take my virginity, make love to me" she whispered. He was beyond shocked, he looked into her eyes for any sign of indecisiveness or change of opinion and nothing. He reached into his back pocket took out his wallet and placed the condom on the night stand. He went back over to her and pulled her shirt over her head. Looking into her eyes he slowly kissed her lip, then continued down her jawline. He nibbled on her neck, leaving a hickey so everyone knew she was his. He kissed the top of each breast before going behind her back to unhook her bra. He looked into her eyes again for any sign of regret and she simply arched her back and let him release her boobs. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple, making it become hard. He did the same thing to the right one. He kissed a trail of kisses down her stomach, straight down to her clit. He put his hands inside the waist of the leggings and started pulling them off. She arched her butt to make it easier for him. He felt her mound and she was soaking wet. He pulled her underwear off, and went down on her, using his tongue he parted her lips licking up and down. He sucked on her spot inserting his tongue deeper, shaking his tongue, she started trembling underneath him. He held her thighs together to make her stop so he could finish. He licked up and down her slit one more time and she came. He got up and kissed her slowly and passionately. She was pulling at his belt buckle, to return the favor but he wasn't allowing it. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do it, her first time was going to be beautiful, he stopped her hands.

"You first time is going to be amazing, and I don't want you to feel dirty, do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life" she answered. He unbuckled his pants, and took his underwear off. He reached over to the night stand and unwrapped the condom and put it on, rubbing it to feel comfortable. He set himself between her legs and looked at her for approval, she nodded her head, and he slowly entered her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss as he slowly entered her. She hissed but he captured the hiss with his lips. He continued entering her and she moaned out in pain. He kissed her again to make the pain kind of subside, making sure to stay still so she could get used to his length.

"I have to move Merce" he chuckled nervously, she nodded.

He slowly thrusted into her, at a slow pace so she could get used to the feel. He thrusted into her a couple of times, until Mercedes no longer felt pain, but she felt pleasure. His pace became faster, and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist which made him go deeper and he continued thrusting into her. He didn't want to come first, so he flipped them over, and she just sat there.

"Go ahead Merce" he whispered.

She slowly started bouncing, getting used to how deep inside of her he was, she started off slow, and then her pace got faster.

"fffasterrrr" he said, and she started bouncing faster and harder. She started to shake, she needed to release, she came and now Sam needed his release. He flipped them over and thrusted into her harder and faster. He thrusted into her one good time and he came. He slowly pulled out of her she moaned because of the lack of contact. He took off the condom and threw it into the garbage can checking for any holes and it was fine. He wanted to lay in bed with her, since she was under the covers. She reached for the phone and looked at the time 10:15.

"Shit!" She said getting up, looking for her clothes, even though she was sore.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My curfew is 10" she said quickly. He stopped her.

"Stay with me?" He asked.

"Sam I can't" she said.

"Please?" He begged. He didn't want her feeling like it was a one night stand. They didn't just "fuck" they made loved, and Sam had never made love before, it was weird to him but he liked it. She looked at him, then grabbed her phone.

**Hello? Mercy where the hell are you?**

**Kev calm down me and Jake decided dating wasn't the right idea and we're just going to stay friends.**

**Good, no boyfriend, it was the best thing.**

**Yeah yeah what ever, tell mom and dad that I'm sleeping over Santana's please.**

**Sure, you better not be lying.**

**Why would I lie?**

**Okay bye.**

She hung up the phone, and climbed back into bed with Sam.

"Sam what are we going to do about the age thing?" She asked while playing with his chest.

"You're turning 17 in a couple of months so I don't know, you can't put a number on love." He finished.

"Okay" she said. He was thinking about everything and the position he was in.

"Mercy?" He said, and no answer. He looked down and she was sleeping on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they fell asleep. That night being the best night of sleep either of them has ever had, being in each others arms.

**What do you guys think? Let me know and back to the earlier A/N let me know what you guys pick. Choice A,B, OR C. pick one !**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been so long, sorry for that! **

Sam and Mercedes laid in bed just thinking, it was early in the morning, and Mercedes should really be on her way but she didn't care.

"Talk to me" she said playing with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" he answered back playing with her hair

"What's your biggest fear?" she asked

"Um, I would have to say drowning, definitely drowning" he finished

"why?" she asked

"When I was little, me and my dad went swimming, and he had this crazy way of teaching me how to swim. He figured throw me into the pool, and if I wanted to survive, my only shot would be to swim back . It completely backfired, I didn't swim I almost drowned, I panicked, and yeah" he finished turning red

"Aww, poor baby" she fake pouted

"Yeah, yeah, what about you?" he asked

"Okay don't laugh" she said

"I won't" he answered back

"Promise" she said holding up her pinky

"You're so young" he laughed and held up his pinky

"Well my mom, dad, and Kev brought me to the mall because the telly tubbies were going to be their and I was like obsessed. I don't know how but I wounded up ditching my parents and started walking around the mall, mind you I was 5. so I see barney and I walk into the store. I walk towards the back entrance. And theres a guy in a barney suit smoking a cigarette, Now I'm going crazy, I'm all like, what did you do to barney you crazy man, help help! He killed barney. And I'm screaming and he started approaching me, so yeah. I'm afraid of Barney" she finished. She waited for a response from him but she didn't get any, it wasn't until she felt him shaking under her did she realize he was laughing at her. She picked up the pillow and started hitting her with it

"You promised you asshole" she screamed. He held her wrist and started tickling her sides.

"Okay, stop! You win, you win" she yelled. He started straddling her. He lowered and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, he bit her bottom lip softly, asking for permission to enter, which she granted. His hands started roaming under her shirt, when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Hello" she answered slightly annoyed

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Kev said

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well" she lied

"Okay mom and dad want you home right now, and I'm on pick up duty! So get ready I'm coming in 20 minutes" he said and he hung up.

Mercedes flew up packing her things and fixing her clothes. Rushing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Get up! Kev is going to pick me up at Santana's house! Since I "stayed" there last night. He's gonna be there in 20 minutes and it takes 15 to get there! Hurry" she yelled packing all her things. Sam got up and picked up his clothes and got dressed. He hurried out the cabin, locking the door. He rushed all the way to Santanas house. He dropped her off kissed her goodbye and left. Mercedes knocked and Santanas door ferociously.

"Hijo de Perra" she yelled flinging the door open with a scowl on her face

"No time to talk" Mercedes said. She knew Kevin would come knock on the door to get her soon.

"What the?" she questioned looking into Mercedes eyes, she knew off the bat

"Wow" Santana said

"What? Mercedes avoided eye contact brushing her hair in the mirror

"He deflowered you, he popped your cherry, he had a taste of your cookie, I mean I can keep on doing this" she said crossing her arms over her chest

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied again.

"You better spill!" she yelled

"I" Mercedes started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing, it was Kevin.

"Hey Kev" she beamed kissing him on the cheek, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Merce, Santana. You ready to go?" he asked looking at her weird

"Sure, bye San. I will definitely call you tonight" she finished

"You better" she demanded closing the door.

* * *

They walked side by side to the door, he opened the door for her and she got in, he couldn't help but stare at her something was definitely different.

"What" she asked catching him staring for the 5th time

"You just look different that's all, like you're glowing" he finished and started the car

"Um, I don't know why" she lied feeling her cheeks warm

"Well you are" he retorted

"Maybe it's the face masks me and San made" she lied

"I should use some of that stuff, if it makes me look like you" he laughed

"Yeah" she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The rest of the drive was silent. When they reached the house, Sam was just pulling in. Kevin got out the car and walked over to him with Mercedes in tow.

Sam immediately got nervous, why were they coming towards him. He relaxed himself waiting for any fight to break out.

"Hey man, you down to watch the game later?" Kevin asked, and Sam sighed a sigh relief not once looking at Mercedes, he couldn't look at her with out thinking about what they did the night before, that would make him turn red, and Kevin would think something was wrong.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready for the Ravens to kick the Pats ass" he retorted

"No way in hell! Brady is gonna put it down on Flacco and his team" Kevin answered back.

"We'll see Sam answered. The game starts in an hour. Let's go!" he said back.

"Call Mary, and tell her to bring a girl" he laughed

"Sure" Sam answered. He gave Mercedes and apologetic glance, she just started clenching her teeth.

"Hurry up, I've got the food" He said. Mercedes just walked away

"Girls" Kevin said rolling his eyes. Sam followed him into the house. He called Mary and she was on her way. They turned the game on started watching the pre-game. They sat on the couch discussing the game. And who was going to win.

"I'm telling you man, The Ravens have no answer for Tom Brady! That's a fact" Kevin stated

"Yeah, well our defense is gonna shut him down!" he retorted

"Yeah what ever" Kevin laughed

"Mercedes the game is starting" he yelled up the stairs.

"Coming" she responded, oh boy this is gonna be awkward Sam thought.

She came downstairs in a Jets shirt and black leggings, which made her ass look fantastic, but he didn't look to long as she passed him! He knew Kevin would have noticed.

"Take that Bums shirt off" Kevin said referring to her Mark Sanchez shirt

"Kevin! Watch your mouth! Don't talk about my team, our my quarterback! You got that" she responded coldly

"Yes Ma'm" he answered

A couple of minutes later and the game was on the way. The first drive Tom Brady was stopped , the patriots were forced to kick a field goal and it was a 3-0 game

"Get ready for that all game baby! It's Tom Bradys world" Kevin screamed

"Yeah, Yeah Let's watch Flacco go to work" he retorted

The Ravens go for a chance to take the lead or tie it up, but they fall short. 3rd and out and they were forced to punt.

"Shut down baby! All day baby! All day! Lock down" Kevin jumped up screaming

"Is he like this all the time?" Sam asked Speaking to Mercedes for the first time. Which shocked her, but she kept on

"Yupp, pretty much" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Yupp! That's a productive quarter for my pats." Kevin jumped up grabbing a bear. Happy that the Ravens haven't gotten on the score board yet. Second quarter was on the way! Flacco with the ball he made some amazing plays with about 9 minutes left he passed the ball to Ray Rice who scored a TD

"TOUCHDOWN! OH YES! WHAT NOW?! CAN'T HERE YA! LET'S GO LOSERS!" He yelled in Kevins Face doing a touchdown dance which made Mercedes laugh.

It was the Pats ball! Brady passes it to Welker who runs it for 24 yards. The next play Brady passes it again and the catch is made. It's 1st and Goal the Patriots ball. Brady makes a 5 yard pass to Welker for the TD

"YESS! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT! STUPID RAVENS! YOU'RE MOTHERS DON'T LOVE YOU" He yelled doing the discount double check. Sam just shrugged it off

"It's not over!" he said back laughing. The next play the Pats make it into the Red Zone again but they have to settle for another field goal.

"YES BOY! 13-7! LETS KEEP IT UP BOYS" He beamed from ear to ear sticking his tongue out at Mercy. She rolled he eyes and laughed! She couldn't help but smile at their antics. Next drive Flacco dumps it to Ray Rice he bops a couple of people for the first down, now their first and goal. Flacco throws it to Denis Pitta for the TD

"YES. OH YES . OH YES! WHO'S WINNING? OH YEAH! I CAN'T HERE YOU" He yelled into Kevins face doing the Victor Cruz salsa.

It was HalfTime and just as Kevin excused himself to go to the Bathroom the doorbell rang. Mercedes slowly walked up to Sam and kissed him slowly and passionately

"Don't forget about me" she said walking over to answer the door. Sam was just sitting there in a daze. Mercedes just opened the door and walked away rolling her eyes. She walked into the living room and made the gagging face making Sam laugh.

* * *

"Hey Mary, Hey... AMANDA?" He practically screamed. which caught Mercedes off guard.

"Hi Sam" she smiled staring at him, they were having this stare off.

"Um, hi um.. can I, can I speak to you in private?" he asked losing his train of thought

"Sure, after you" she responded back. Mercedes was on red alert. Not only was this woman gorgeous, beyond beautiful but the way they looked at each other made Mercedes nervous.

"What's up with them two?" Mercedes asked being nosy

"They have history" Mary responded watching the halftime report

"Like what?" she asked further wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"I shouldn't be saying anything, but they were engaged to be married at one point. They were madly in love. Some say they were destined to be together. Until she left him, and left the ring with him with out any answers. Everyone knows how Sam feels about her, and everyone knows they love each other" she finished not paying attention to the look Mercedes had on her face she was hurt. How could he do what he did with her, while loving another woman. She decided to go eavesdrop, she needed to know.

"Um, I'm going to the bathroom" she said walking out

"Okay" Mary answered not paying attention

* * *

"What are you doing here" Sam asked

"I came as a guest! Sam theirs somethings you should know" she tried

"Not here and not now" he responded back harshly.

"Why not? We might as well talk now!" she answered back unfazed by Sams tone

"Why? You broke my heart isn't that enough? Just leave" Sam said

"I'll leave only if you tell me you don't still love me" she said back

"I. um" Sam started but didn't respond

"Exactly" she responded back by kissing him on the lips, and Sam deepened it. Sam quickly pulled away

"Um, I can't do this" he said. Mercedes was already back In the living room. Kevin came down the stairs and the second half of the game was underway. Mercedes was furious, she was glaring at Sam if looks could kill he would be a dead man.

"Sam you have lipstick on you" she spat, but no one noticed her attitude but Sam.

Sam gulped.

**DEAD MAN WALKING?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam knew he was in big trouble . Mercedes knew , and she was going to kill him . He needed to talk to her, and soon! Because he knew the worst thing to do was to let her sit and have time to doubt him, and doubt them.

He was lost for words, he didn't know what to say. He didn't understand how shit like this always happened to him. When ever he found someone that made him happy, something or someone came in the way .

He looked around at everyones faces after Mercedes statement. Kevin had an encouraging look on his face. Cheesing like a pre schooler . Amanda had a seductive look on her face . Mary had a big grin on her face . And the last person, the person he didn't want to hurt Mercedes . She looked broken, she looked like she was on the verge of tears .

He took to long to respond too Mercedes statement and thats all she needed to know .

"Excuse me" She said her voice cracking . And he knew she was crying . He didn't stop her , that would look wrong . He collapsed on the couch . He felt like his heart just cracked in half . Amanda was watching there interaction the whole time, and she knew something was up between the two of them, she was going to get to the bottom of it .

Sam pulled out his phone and texted her, he knew she wasn't going to respond but he wanted her to know .

**Mercy, I don't know how it is that i always mess up. I'm so sorry baby! I love you more than anything! Please give me a chance to explain, I'm sorry for hurting you . You mean so much to me, I'm just sorry . - Sam**

* * *

Mercedes ran upstairs wiping her tears away. Sam always found a way to hurt her, but she loved him so much . She needed someone to talk too, someone who always has her best interest at heart, she called her best friend Quinn from back home . She was so busy with Sam's bullshit, that it's been a while since she's spoke to her . She dialed the number and waited .

"She lives" Quinn said

"Quinnie" Mercedes whispered into the phone .

"Mercy-Me what's wrong? are you okay?" Quinn asked worried

"I have so much to tell you" She said wiping her tears away.

"I'm all ears baby girl" She answered back .

" Were do I start ? well Me and James broke up! he was cheating on me. I met a new guy, he's my neighbor and he's also 21 turning 22 . So fucked up! I know . He hurt me so much, but I still love him. The first time, I needed him to help me with a project that was worth a lot for my grade, and he promised he would help, he kept me waiting and when i got home, he was fucking another girl. Great right ? Right then and there I knew I couldn't trust him . At one point we talked about our feelings with each other . We finally got that out of the way! I actually thought we took a step forward. Yeah right, only to take 10 steps back . He told me he wouldn't be with another female, and when I go to see him, I find him balls deep in another woman, and that hurt you know? I thought he actually liked me, then I date someone else, but we came to a mutual agreement we're better off as friends. So I forgive him, and I give him my virginity Quinnie, the most sacred thing to me, it was great he was caring and loving . When we get back him, Kev and these two girls are hanging out. Come to find out the girl is his ex fiance, She kisses him, and he doesn't even push her away, instead he deepens the kiss. She asks him does he love her, and he doesn't even give her an answer, he doesn't even say no" She finished wiping her tears away .

"Aww, Mercy ! I'm so sorry. Now can I be honest with you?" She asked . And even though Mercedes knew Quinn would tell her the honest truth even if it hurt, that's what she needed . Quinn was always brutally honest.

"Please" Mercedes responded

"Okay Mercy I love you, you're my soul sister you know that . But he played you like a fool, not once but three times . You should have known better . He's a grown ass man that doesn't know what he wants! he acts like a child ! I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that you need to cut ties with him. You gave yourself to him because you loved him, and not even 24 hours later he hurts you. He has a habit of hurting you, and that won't stop. He has to much attachments with other people. And he's not honest. He should of told you about Amanda from the beginning , but he didn't. Mercy I have your best interest at heart, he is not the one" Quinn finished .

"But I love him" Mercedes said barely above a whisper

"What kind of love is it when he's hurt you more than he's made you happy. Mercedes you're stronger than this. He may love you and you may love him. But being in love with someone may not always be the best choice, or all it takes, especially when they're not right for you emotionally and mentally" Quinn finished

"You're right Quinnie. It's gonna hurt, but I'm done. I need time to think, and being with him won't give me that." Mercedes finished

"Stay strong Mercy-Me . And don't be a stranger. I'm not your best friend for no reason" Quinn said genuinely

"I won't Q! thank you" Mercedes answered

"Anytime baby girl! I love you Merce, I'll call you later. Bye" Quinn finished

"Okay! Bye" Mercedes said hanging up .

Mercedes hung up the phone, she knew this would hurt . She looked at her phone and saw she had a message from Sam, making it even harder .

**Mercy, I don't know how it is that i always mess up. I'm so sorry baby! I love you more than anything! Please give me a chance to explain, I'm sorry for hurting you . You mean so much to me, I'm just sorry . - Sam**

Mercedes laughed unhumorously .

_Of Course Sam, what's new ? _She thought .

**I forgive you already. That's all I've been doing for so long is forgiving you when you mess up, It's kind of sad on my part. Someone told me, that the person you love isn't always the right person for you mentally, and emotionally, and that's you. I can't be with you, you always find a way to hurt me, and it's all my heart can take. Even though it will hurt me to see you with another girl, maybe Amanda is the right one for you . You love her, so i wish you the best . bye Sam - Mercedes **

* * *

Sam had already excused himself and went home. When he got home, he read the text from Mercedes . His heart broke, he started crying. The tears were non stop, someone walked into his room and wrapped their arms around him. When he finally looked up and saw it was Amanda, he didn't care. He hugged her back, he just lost the most important person to him, he didn't want to feel, he wanted to feel numb. He kissed her, with out feeling, with out emotion. He lifter her up and made her straddle him. He wipes his tears away and pulls her pants down. He doesn't even remove her bra, or wastes his time, with oral sex. He moves her panties aside and plunges into her . With pure force, over and over again. While Amanda was moaning and screaming Sam wasn't saying a word. He just plunged into her deeper and harder . Faster and Faster over and over again. Until he came inside of her . He moved Amanda off of him and fell asleep .

* * *

As he was sleeping Amanda decided to go through his phone, she read all of his messages with Mercedes and she was furious. Mercedes needed to go! she was fucking up her plans of getting back with Sam. She put her pants back on and decided to go pay Mercedes a visit . Luckily for her when she got outside, she saw Mercedes walking down the street.

"Mercedes!" She yelled .

Mercedes turned her head to see who was calling her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey? what's up?" She tried being nice .

"Cut the bullshit!" Amanda said

"Excuse me ?" Mercedes asked confused .

"I know about you and Sam! and I'm warning you to stay away from him" She finished

"There is no me and Sam" Mercedes said crossing her arms over her chest

"You damn straight! I'm back in town" She retorted

"Okay I don't have time for your shit! you're obviously crazy" Mercedes tried walking away.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't think I'm crazy! In fact about an hour ago, me and Sam restated our love for each other, by having love. I almost forgot how good he was in bed" Amanda said Mischievously

"You're. You're lying" Mercedes said

"No I'm not! I swear on everything I love" Amanda retorted

"I have to go" Mercedes said on the verge of tears

"I'm not done talking to you" Amanda said going after her grabbing her arm

"Get the fuck off my arm" Mercedes said struggling to get out of her embrace. They struggled and struggled until Amanda pushed Mercedes into the street. Mercedes turned only to be blinded by street lights, and hit with a car striking her down.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS to Reesie, an AMAZING Beta ! the BEST Beta ! love you girllllllllll !**

Mercedes' eyes flew open, she started having a panic attack . She breathed in and out. Trying to calm herself down, with in a minute she was successful.

"Relax Mercedes, breathe in and out" Amanda said sitting next to her in a chair. Mercedes looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room .

"What the fuck are you doing here" Mercedes demanded, remembering everything that happened.

"Relax. Relax. and you might want to watch what you say . Wouldn't want you're parents walking in and hearing something they shouldn't would we?" She questioned her.

"You pushed me in front of a moving car! My leg is broken! I have a head injury you're bat shit crazy!" Mercedes screamed.

"Listen we need to talk! So stop fucking screaming. You hear me? You're going to shut the fuck up and listen," Amanda seethed.

"Why the fuck would I listen to you?" Mercedes asked incredulously

"Well If you don't listen, then I'm sure your parents would love to know about you and Sam fucking each other on the down low!" She retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mercedes lied.

"Cut the bullshit! Don't play dumb I have the texts to prove it. So stop!" Amanda sneered.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked finally giving in.

"When they ask what happen to you, or what you remember, you say you don't know. If not your parents and your brother see all of it!" Amanda retorted.

"Why are you doing this?" Mercedes asked.

"Simple! I want to be with Sam and you're in the way of that." She answered.

"You can be with Sam! We're over," Mercedes tried reasoning with her.

"Oh please, you think I'm fucking stupid? I see the way you two look at each other! There's something there and it will always be there! I don't care what you say. Stay away from Sam or your secret is revealed! You understand me?" Amanda asked.

"Oh good Mercedes you're awake. You've been sleeping for a while," The doctor said walking in, interrupting them. .

"How long?" Mercedes asked worried.

"About 3 weeks," He answered.

"Omg." Mercedes answered back. Just then her family walked in.

* * *

"Oh my god, my baby you're awake!" Mrs. Jones beamed.

"Yeah momma I am." She answered.

"Good to have you back baby girl." Her dad said.

"It's nice to be back," she answered solemnly.

"Don't do that to me again Merce!" Kevin yelled.

"I am sorry," she said putting her head down.

"No, I am sorry. It's just I don't know what I would do if we lost you." He said sadly.

"Well I'm here now, and that's all that matters right?" Mercedes asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Right!" They said in unison causing everyone to laugh but Amanda, she really didn't want to be there, but she had to make sure Mercedes didn't rat her out.

"Okay Mercedes! You have a head injury, a broken arm and a broken leg. Which means you need your rest! No getting up, or walking around by yourself! I will provide you with medication, and you will be able to go home today," he finished.

"Thank you doctor," Mercedes said.

"And Mercedes do you remember anything that happened before the incident?" He asked, and Mercedes glanced over to Amanda and saw the look she was giving her.

"No, nothing at all," she lied.

"Well, you should thank Amanda here for bringing you in when she did, or else anything could have happened," he said walking out.

"Thanks Amanda," Mercedes said even though it was killing her inside.

"Oh no problem , Mercedes. I'm glad I was there to find you," she said.

"Mhmm," Mercedes answered.

"Well I have to go. I'll visit you soon," She said giving her a glare and walking out.

"Well let's get out of here," Mercedes mom said.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Kevin went up to Sam's room . He hadn't heard from him since that super bowl night. He wanted to know how he was doing and he needed a favor. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sam said folding his clothes , he looked miserable big puffy red eyes and all.

"You look like death," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"What's wrong man?" Kev asked.

"Nothing, " Sam answered.

"Well okay. When you're ready to talk, I'm all ears," Kevin said.

"Okay," Sam answered.

"I need a huge favor. I need you to check in on Mercy. The doctor said she shouldn't be left alone, and I have to run to school for a test I missed because I was watching her yesterday. My parents missed a week of work to watch her also, so they can't do it. Can you? " He begged.

"Why was she in the hospital? Is she okay?" He said worried.

"She got into a car accident, but she's fine," Kevin reassured him.

"What?! When did this happen?!" He asked incredulously.

"Three weeks ago. She's been in a coma for three weeks. She woke up a week ago," he answered.

"Holy shit!" Sam said.

"Yeah, so can you?" He asked, he was running late.

"Sure," Sam answered, he needed to check on Mercedes anyways.

"Take a shower first, you stink!" He laughed running down the stairs before Sam caught him.

"Keys under the mat," Kevin yelled before leaving.

* * *

Sam walked up to their house. He dreaded going inside there. He hasn't been there since Amanda brought her ass back into his life and ruined it. He opened the door and walked up to her room, and she was sleeping. He sat on the rocking chair across from her, her back was facing him, he started talking to her. Little did he know, she was awake.

"Well what can I say? My heart literally came back together now that I see with my own eyes that you're okay. " He started.

"I don't know why I do dumb shit, and always end up hurting you. I'm such a fucking dick head! But I don't mean it I swear. You mean the world to me, you know that? With out being with you, I can't function. You are my heart Mercy," he said, tears started to fall down his face, Mercedes was also crying.

"I make dumb mistakes, I don't think when I do shit. I hate seeing you hurt emotionally, mentally, and physically. When you're hurt, I'm hurt." He stated.

"Being with out you, not hearing you laugh, not being able to touch you, hug you, or kiss you is pain. Being with out you has bought me to the conclusion that, I don't love Amanda, I don't love her one bit. I guess I was confused you know? The girl who left me at the alter came out of know where and kisses me, I was more in shock if anything," he said.

"Mercedes you're the one I love. The one I want to spend my life with, marry, have beautiful kids with, grow old with, the whole nine yards. It's you baby. It's all you! Not Amanda, and I don't care what it takes, I will fight to get you back and if you take me back, I promise I won't mess up anymore," He finished, Mercedes was full on balling at this point.

"You should go," she croaked out remembering what Amanda said.

"Mercy?" He said above a whisper.

"Sam, you shouldn't be here," she said turning around and wiping her face.

"How much did you hear?" He asked ignoring her.

"Everything, Sam you need to leave," she demanded.

"Why?" He asked hurt.

"Well I like my other leg, functional," she whispered but he heard her

"What?! Explain Mercedes!" He demanded.

"It's nothing, just leave," she said

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" He retorted. She looked at him, and could tell he was staying true to his statement.

"Amanda. She knows about us. After you fucked her the same night we broke up," she started but tears took over, the hurt all came rushing back. Sam felt like shit, like scum, like garbage.

"Mercy," he started.

"No, I'm fine. You were single, you do what you want," she finished wiping her tears away.

"Mercedes I'm really..." he started but she cut him off.

"Sorry? Yeah I know Sam. What's new? Anyways after you two had sex, she went through your phone." She finished.

"What the fuck?" He said.

"Yeah well that's not all. The night of my accident , she confronted me, and started arguing with me, I tried walking away, but she yanked my arm. I tried pulling away then she pushed me in front of the car." She finished.

"I'll kill her!" He yelled pacing back and forth.

"She told me to stay away from your or she'll tell my parents about us," she finished.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Just leave please?" She asked.

"Merce..." he started.

"NO. I don't want to hear it. Being with you was a mistake. You have too much baggage, and I always end up hurt, first mentally, then emotionally, now physically! Just go Sam," she said. He looked at her and walked over to her. He slowly cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly with all the love he had for her, he let it all out in that one kiss.

"I will make this right," he said then walked out. Mercedes touched her lips, feeling them tingle.

* * *

He jumped into his car and drove to Amanda's house . When he got there he knocked on the door repeatedly until she opened, when she finally opened he barged in.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You're what's wrong. You're a pain in mine and Mercedes asses. I know what you did!" He said furiously.

"Sam," she tried.

"No! Stop! You're crazy, just stay the fuck away from me and Mercedes! Or else!" He said coldly and angrily and started walking out.

"Sam I'm pregnant!" She said.

**This chapter, things aren't settled AT ALL ! but Mercedes is fine for now . I fully warn everyone, next chapter is going to be EPIC ! chapter 11 won't have NOTHING on next chapter, TRUST ME ! **


	13. Chapter 13

_"Sam I'm pregnant!" She said._

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam stopped dead in his tracks . He couldn't believe what he was hearing . Things never went right for him . The first time, he decides to change his ways and come clean, this happens .

"What did you just say?" He asked just above a whisper .

"We're pregnant . Sam we're gonna have a baby" She beamed .

"How?" He asked unbelievably .

"Well Sam when two people love each other" She started but he cut her off

"Don't ! I don't love you" He barked in her face

"This is what you always wanted Sam . We're gonna be a family . If we have a boy we can name him Sam Jr. and we can call him S.J." She said

Sam couldn't believe it . He knew he didn't love her . But he also knew, he was gonna become a father shortly . The southern gentle man in him wouldn't let him walk away . Or doubt that the baby didn't belong to him, it just wasn't him, he just couldn't do it . You could learn to love someone right ? with in time after spending time with a person you can love them right ?

"I'm gonna be a father" Sam said whispering .

"You're going to be a father" Amanda all but yelled walking over to him slowly . She hugged him, and he hugged her back, still in shock .

* * *

**2 Months Later **

Mercedes have't seen Sam since that night, she came from the hospital . To say she was sad or disappointed was an understatement . Obviously he made his choice but she needed to know why . She needed the benefit of the doubt . She was finally able to walk by herself . So she decided to walk to his house and talk to him .

She walked across the lawn and stood at his door giving herself a talk .

"You can do this Mercedes . You just need to talk to him, and get it out the way . Okay. It'll be easy" She said . As she reached up to knock on the door it flung open, and on the other side it was a laughing Amanda with Sam's arms wrapped around her waist . It shocked her, but she didn't say anything . When she opened her mouth to say something, she looked down at where Sams hands were, and then she noticed it . Amanda had a baby bump . Her heart literally dropped .

"Mercedes " Sam started

"Umm, Hi Sam . I'll see you later . Congratulations " She said in tears walking away .

"Mercy!" He yelled . He turned to look at Amanda asking her permission to talk too her . Amanda nodded . Even though on the inside she was furious . That bitch Mercedes . Sam was doing fine, he was finally coming around, and she does this . Oh . She's finished . she thought .

Sam chased after Mercedes catching her arm just in time .

"Mercy" He started

"Don't call me that" She stated . She was mad, but she didn't say anything about it .

"Mercedes . please let me explain" He said

"I have something to say, and this time you're just gonna listen . You've put me through a lot, and time after time I've forgiven you . Not this time, I'm done ! She's pregnant ? You got her pregnant Sam ? really ? come on . that's unforgivable . So please just don't talk to me, and just stay away from me " She finished walking away.

Sam felt broken yet again . He walked away .

"Bye Mercedes " He said whispering .

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

**Amanda POV . **

" Sam, I made you dinner" She smiled

"I'm not hungry " He replied emotionless

" Well I can run, you a shower" She offered again .

"I'm fine" He replied lifeless .

Amanda walked away . She was starting to get very angry . For the first 2 months everything was working fine . It was amazing, Sam was amazing . He listened, he got her the food she wanted, gave her massages, and ran her baths . When Mercedes showed up, it all changed . She told that bitch to stay away, and what does she do ? She fucking interferes . Mercedes Jones was done for . She pulled out her phone and dialed a number .

"Hello" She started out impatiently

" Hello ." The voice answered

"I'm Cashing in my favor" She replied harshly .

"What do you want ? and after this I'm done ! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I'm not being part of that , you're crazy !" He finished loudly

"Listen ! I don't care what you think ! okay . Her name is Mercedes Jones . She walks to school everyday . I need you to, Kidnap her and bring her to the warehouse you understand me ?" She responded harshly

"What the fuck are you doing Mandy ? What happened to you?" He asked Incredulously

" Listen, don't worry about it ! Just get her ." She yelled .

"Fine . But after this , lose my number " He yelled and hung up .

Mercedes had just finished Glee . She was last to leave the school, because she wanted to get her mind off of things . As she walked to her car with her head down . She finally looked up as a car scatted in front of her . She said sorry before looking up . When she looked up she saw someone run after her with a black mask .

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Im guessing by the reviews from last chapter, many of you didn't like it . I really need to know where you guys stand with this story, are you guys still with me ? or what ?**

The guy screamed out in pain . Mercedes kneed him in the groins . She tried running away but he grabbed her around the waist . And pulled her into him . He wrapped his hand around her mouth .

"Shut up Bitch!" He yelled . Mercedes bit his hand . He yelled out in pain .

She tried running away again, but he pulled her hair . He got her into a headlock . He was choking her , Mercedes started losing her breath, but she wasn't going to give up .

She elbowed him hard in the stomach . He grunted but he still had a strong hold around her neck . She stepped on his inner leg harshly . Which got her hand free . She punched him in his nose as hard as he could . His nose started to bleed. She then elbowed him in his groan one last time, and he fell to the ground .

She ran to her car she was going to leave and run, but she was tired of running away . She grabbed the bat that Kevin left in her car, and walked over to the guy that was in pain, on the floor . She raised the bat over her head and hit him in the stomach . She wanted answers and she wanted them now .

After her first hit, he groaned .

"I want answers and I want them NOW" She yelled !

"I don't have to answer to you" He yelled back trying to get up . She swung one more time, this one harder than the other .

"I'm going to ask you ONE MORE TIME before this bat finds a way to your face" She barked .

"Why did you try to kidnap me ? " She asked in a deadly tone .

He wasn't going to answer her, so she lifted the bat up above her head towards his face .

"Okay ! Okay !" He yelled . She put the bat down and said nothing . She just glared at him waiting for him to talk . Enough is enough . She was tired of being the victim .

"Amanda . She is my cousin . I did some bad things and she's using it against me . I didn't want to do it . But I had no choice " He replied .

" What did you do?" She asked with no sympathy in her voice . She didn't want him to see any weakness in her .

"I was a teenage father . My daughters mom gave my daughter up to me . She just left her on my door step . I didn't know what to do . I didn't want to disappoint my daughter . And I sure in hell didn't want to give her up, she was my responsibility . One look into her big hazel eyes, I knew this baby girl, would be the death of me . When my mom found out about my daughter she kicked me out . Instead of taking me in, she kicked me out . I had to find a way to support me and my daughter so I did some undercover work, I had to steal, I had to do what I had to do . Everything was fine, I finally got on my two feet . I bought a 2 bedroom apartment . And everything was fine . Until Amanda came along and black mailed me . I didn't know what to do, so I listened to her and she told me to do this ." He finished ashamed of himself . He didn't know that he was crying until he wiped the tears away . Those were bad memories he chose not to relive .

"Wow . Let me tell you something . What you did may have been wrong, but the act that you stepped up in your daughters time of need, gives you some respect . I forgive you, but don't fall into her trap . You hear me ? Things like this will always end up ending bad . What will your daughter do, if you're in jail ? who will take care of her ?" She finished

"I'm so , so , sorry . I'm done with Amanda and her bullshit . I'm taking my daughter and I'm leaving" He said sitting up .

"One last question . What happened to her ? Why is she so manipulative and vindictive ? she's heartless!" Mercedes said .

"We a couple of years ago . She was dating a guy named Sam . I met him a couple of years ago, He was really good to her . He even wanted to marry her . Sadly Amanda has been sleeping with another man behind his back . She got pregnant and the baby wasn't Sams . He asked her to marry him, an she agreed . Up until the day before the wedding, she lost the baby . It was to much for her, so she left. Ever since then, she's been baby crazy . " He finished getting up . Holding his sides still in pain .

Mercedes felt her stomach lurch . If this was true than theres a HUGE chance that Sam wasn't her babies father . This made her happy . Maybe her and Sam could finally have something .

"I need you to help me with something !" She said . He looked at her like she grew two heads .

"What?" He asked

"I need your help bringing Amanda down . She can't get away with this" She finished .

"Okay . What do you need me to do ? She needs help . " He finished .

" I'm going to call you and give you the cue, when to call her and tell her you have me" She finished

"Okay . " He finished . He got his number and got in her car .

She texted Sam, she didn't want to talk with him over the phone, this had to be done in person .

**Sam can we talk in person please ? - Mercedes **

**Sure Mercy ! where ? - Sam**

**My schools parking lot - Mercedes **

**I'll be there in 5 - Sam**

She closed her phone and came out her car .

"Okay . Sam is coming . We're going to explain everything, then we're gonna catch her in her act" She finished .

As soon as they were done speaking , they saw Sam pull up into the parking lot .

"Mercy?" He said , seeing her stand next to a guy with a messed up nose .

"What's going on ?" He asked worried

"We're going to tell you something . You need to listen" She finished

"okay" He answered skeptically .

"Sam Amanda isn't who you think she is . This is her cousin . He's going to explain everything to you " She finished

"What do you mean Mercedes ? " He asked and the man started talking .

" I'm Amanda's cousin Pete . She hired me to kidnap Mercedes . She is crazy Sam, I advise you to stay away from her " He finished . Sam charged at him .

"You son of a bitch ! you tried to kidnapped my girl" He swung at him .

"SAM ! STOP " She screamed pulling him off .

"Sam . Amandas baby, may not be yours" She finished . And Sam lost his balance .

"What?" He asked

"She's baby crazy Sam . She wants a baby so bad, she would do anything . The baby my not be yours" She finished . He jumped up and kissed Mercedes on the lips hard .

The guy cleared his throat .

"Well, Mercedes what's this about a plan ?" Pete asked

"We need to get her here . We need her to confess the truth . She won't know Sam is here . We'll tie me up , and pretend I'm held hostage, all while recording her, and Sam will be hiding " She finished

"I don't know Mercedes . This could be dangerous " He started

"Sam . I'm doing this . I'm tired of her running my life . I'm tired of her ruling what I do ! She pushed me in front of a moving vehicle . She ordered me to get kidnapped . Enough is enough" She finished .

"Fine Mercy" He said finally agreeing .

"Call her now, and put it on speaker" She said . Pete called and waited

"What do you want ?" She asked harshly into the phone .

"I got her Amanda . She's tied up in the school parking lot . The back way !" He finished

"Well you work fast . " She finished happily .

"Yeah, well . What do you want me to do ?" He asked

"I'm coming " She said then hung up . Sam was in shock . He couldn't believe it .

"Now you Sam . Call her and try to make plans, " She finished . He looked at her then pecked her lips then dialed the number .

"Be convincing" She whispered .

"Hey Baby" He said. just calling her baby made him want to barf .

"Hey Sam . What's up?" She asked, he could here the cars in the background .

"Where are you ? You wanna have dinner tonight ?" He asked

"I'm with the girls at Mary's house , So I can't hanging out with girls tonight, can I get a rain check ?" She lied

"Sure . Bye " He answered hanging up, not giving her a chance to answer . Okay . Let's get this show on a row . Mercedes let Pete tie her up, but very loosely . She set her phone on record and slipped it into her pocket . She waited as Sam hid .

Finally Amanda pulled into the parking lot . She turned off her car and came out and stood right in front of Mercedes .

"Why are you doing this ?" Mercedes asked

"Because you never learn do you ? you alway want to interfere ." She finished circling around her

"Sam will never fully commit to me , with you in the picture . So I had to get rid of you . I pushed you in front of a car . And you're still alive, now I've gotten you kidnapped . So you're finally done for" She finished

"You won't get away with this . Sam will find out " Mercedes said making her admit more .

"Sam ? yeah fucking right . He still thinks this baby is his !" She retorted . Mercedes smiled internally, she got exactly what she needed . That was also all Sam needed . Sam called the cops and told them everything . Luckily he wasn't with in ear shot . As Amanda tried to approach Mercedes to hit her, the cops came swarming in surrounding her .

They untied Mercedes and Cuffed Amanda, not before reading her, her rights .

"Mercedes we're going to need you to come downstairs and share your statement " The cop said walking away . She turned around to find Sam , she felt lips crash into hers, and they kissed slowly .

"I'm sorry for everything" He said.

"We'll talk later" She finished, she didn't want to lead him on or make false promises . She still couldn't trust him, an trust means everything to her, after the whole James thing .

After she gave the police the recording, she went home . She promised her and Sam would speak later . She needed some sleep .

" I want my call" Amanda yelled from her holding cell . The cop opened the cell and led her to the phone . She dialed the number .

"Hello ? Kevin . If I were you, I'd watch your sister . She's fucking Sam " She said laughing deviously and hung up .


End file.
